Arc VX
by RainfellSaturn
Summary: Arc V /GX Crossover, Rather overpowered main pairing. Crossover with Lyrical Nanoha in as much as Fate Testarossa is the main female (no magical girl powers though) OC/Fate. Contains Arc V cards in the GX storyline, so the duels will be a little onesided in alot of cases. Rated T for Language, may increase later.
1. Chapter 1: Entrance, Defeat the bluster

**Chapter 1: Entrance, Defeat the blustering fool of a Professor.**

 **AN – Preamble – I do not own Yugioh , Yugioh Arc V, Yugioh GX, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, or any of it save for any OC's I might add in the fanfic.**

Ah, Kaibacorp Tower, holding the Duel Academy entrance exam here as a show as to who owns the Academy of course, Seto Kaiba, its owner. The Guards recognize me as I turn up for the exam, held in a private room so as to avoid outside distraction. Not that I'm wearing your typical exam taker's clothes, nor am I your typical exam taker, but we'll get to that. My black and spiky hair, with purple tones, oddly, completely natural, never dyed it once. People sometimes say I dress like a punk, the fact that I wear a choker, a Pendulum pendant that I received when I was little, and goggles as common accessories doesn't exactly disparage such thoughts. The fact that I wear a dull green formal shirt with a dark blue tie, dark blue pants (trousers, for the British among you) and black boot like shoes, as well as a cape (well, capes are awesome, who doesn't like capes). Well, enough self reflection, lets look at the exam

Ah, Duel theory, not exactly a challenge considering how long I've studied it, but let's get it out of the way, I'm aiming for 100% after all.

 **Name - Kamito Kaiba (request for private marking to avoid bias due to name)**

 **Question 1: Name 1 card that requires you to banish one light and 1 dark monster from your grave as its summon condition. - Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of the Beginning**

 **Question 2: Name a Dragon with a higher Original Attack than Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. - F.G.D - Five God Dragon – Original Attack 5000 vs Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon's original attack of 4500**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

After a whole bunch of "Win in this turn" Scenarios involving a whole bunch of different cards, Most of which being scenarios that you will never see in a real duel. Good simulators though, but fairly easy, the machine returns my score

 **CONGRATULATIONS KAMITO KAIBA – SCORE 105%** wait, I scored OVER 100%, odd

 **5% BONUS ADDED FOR CLEARING ALL WIN IN THIS TURN SCENARIOS IN THE MINIMUM NUMBER OF MOVES**

Oh, Fair enough

 **Please Proceed across town to the KaibaCorp duelling field for the practical half of your exam**

 **Projected Duel Academy dorm – Obelisk Blue**

Wait, people have got 100% before and it only predicts Ra, guess it must be the extra 5%.

I catch a lift across town, not stopping to enjoy the sights, grab a bite to eat,Pizza of course, Domino's Pizza is amazing and show up ready to duel, pitying the proctor they place me against.

I walk up to the registration line, hand them my form, and note to them to keep quiet about who I am to the test proctor, who nods, almost afraid of me. I figure I'll wait by the railings and watch the other duels in the mean time.

Some kid named Syrus just beat an Examiner with a Roid deck, I bristle at that, the only real Roids belong to Fate dammit! I feel angry all of a sudden, being reminded of Fate being missing, and then someone using a Roid deck, Speedroids are the only real Roids, as proved by the fact that the kid almost lost to a test proctor not even using a real deck. Slifer Red if I ever saw one, the kids lack of confidence will be fatal vs a decent opponent.

Who's next on the watch list, slightly smug looking kid, looks like the type who would rather cuddle a calculator than a studded animal, seems to be playing over analytical

 **Duel – Unknown turn – Bastian Misawa vs Examiner**

 **Bastian LP 3200 Examiner LP 1900**

Set card and Vorse Raider vs Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big shield Gardna eh, are the test decks really that weak, not even sticking to a specific archetype., I hope I get to face a real persons deck, or I'll be bored.

 **Vorse Raider - Level 4 Beast-warrior/Dark/Normal 1900 Atk 1200 Def**

 **Big Shield Gardna – Level 4 – Warrior/Earth/Effect 100 Atk 2600 Def**

 **During either player's turn, when this face-down card (and no other cards) is targeted by a Spell Card: Change this card to face-up Defence Position, and if you do, negate the Spell Card's activation. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.**

 **Gear Golem the Moving Fortress – Level 4 Machine/Earth/Effect 800 Atk 2200 Def**

 **Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can pay 800 Life Points; this card can attack your opponent directly this turn.**

So his plan will likely either be force the Gardna into attack mode, he has the LP to risk throwing an attack at it, burn of some sort ignoring the defence, or a mass destruction spell, reviving his Vorse Raider and swinging directly, wonder which.

 **Proctor's turn - Turn X**

"Well applicant , you have 2 options, surrender or lose , facing down 2 monsters with more to come, what can you possibly do" Not be playing a weak test deck to the point that boring intimidation is the only method you have?

Bastian, ever the stalwart defender yells " I CHOOSE OPTION 3 , NONE OF THE ABOVE!"

"I Activate my Face down, Ring of Destruction, targeting my own Vorse Raider " Coincidence that 1900 attack vs 1900 LP left examiner, I think not, Terminal planner this one. I'd be fond of a more violent option personally.

 **Ring of Destruction – Normal Trap - Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK.**

 **Bastian LP 3200 – 1900 = 1300**

 **Proctor LP 1900 – 1900 = 0**

 **DUEL END - VICTOR - Bastian**

Bastian, after winning his duel, walks past me, figure I might as well throw a comment out, unsettle any future competition that there may or may not be.

"You planned that duel down to the move didn't you, would be too coincidental otherwise to have a Ring of destruction ready with a 1900 attack monster and your opponent having 1900 LP left"

Bastian looks shocked , but just for a second "Was it truly so obvious? The Proctor decks seem intentionally weak anyway" He's right about that one.

"They are, from what I can tell, It's to weed out the weak, without risking the stronger people losing due to bricking, or something" I shrug ," Congratulations on getting in, likely Ra yellow I'm guessing. How'd you score on the theory?"

Bastian smiles and says "I got 100%, not a single question wrong" Puhlease, not like it was hard.

"I got 105%, got the 5% bonus for playing all of the WIN THIS TURN challenges perfectly without any wasted moves" Bastian looks shocked

"You're that good? Have you duelled yet? "

Not that anyone can tell, but I roll my eyes under my goggles "Nah, Think I'm last up today, just waiting for the call"

.

.

.

.

 **Meanwhile, where the proctors are meeting.**

A Strange cross dresser appears to be looking through the list of applicants "Last name redacted, does this slacker think himself so important that his last name is hidden from the proctors, well, I'll show him, I'll duel him myself"

One of the Proctors, a man in a suit and sunglasses replies " Which test deck do you intend to use"

The Cross dresser replies "Oh, I intend to use my own deck, if the slacker is too good to let us know his last name, he's too good for test decks after all, I intend to face him with my best."

 **Back to Kamito**

Wonder what's taking them so long

 **Kamito – name hidden for privacy reasons Report to duelling field four for your test duel**

A spiky haired (but not as spiky or as cool as mine) kid says "Name hidden for privacy reasons, who does this weak slacker think he is, he's nothing compared to the Chazz"

Fools, none of them have a clue, wonder how they'll react afterwards, Hopefully not by acting like irritating fanboys, I can't have idiots distract me from my main goal.

I arrive at duelling field four to find …. a Cross dresser? Standing in the opponents space on the field. This school has Cross-dressing proctors? Odd.

"I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, I am to be your opponent today as all of the Proctors are too tired after having a day full of test duels"

"Alright, lets do this"

"As if a weak slacker stands a chance against me, I have a PHD in duelling, there's no way you'll get past me, and there's no way you'll get into the academy" At that last bit, I get angry again, I WILL get into the academy, if I have to destroy this idiot to do it.

I feel rage in my soul, the thought of not being able to save Fate, NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM DOING THAT. My eyes, under the goggles are glowing dark purple, an air of anger to my duelling, Berserk mode, albeit a minor case of it.

"BRING IT ON!" I roar, darkly, causing everyone to gasp.

The auto shuffle function on my duel disk activates, where the strange duelling coat does the same for Crowler

 **Duel Start – Kamito – 4000 LP Crowler – 4000 LP**

"Well Slacker, how about we decide who takes the first move" Crowler said. With a faint scoff, I , the yet to be unmasked Kamito, son of Seto Kaiba decided on the sarcastic response "Ladies first, I insist" I let out, bored with having to listen to the fools blustering.

"LADY, I AM A MALE PROFFESSOR WITH A PHD IN DUELLING" Crowler snarled, clearly having woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, or PMS, its hard to tell with these cross dressers.

"Well then, if you would truly be so foolish as to relinquish the first turn to me, I'll happily take it and prove that you are nothing but a Slacker with no place in this Duel Academy." Wow, he's really blustering now, obviously going to be using his real deck and not a test deck, not that it'll make a difference to me.

 **Turn 1 – Crowler**

"I draw!" Ending his draw phase, switching to standby and with no effects to happen switching straight to his main phase.

"To start with I summon Antique Gear Soldier in Attack Mode!"

 **Antique Gear Soldier Level 4 Earth Machine /Effect 1300 Atk/1300 Def**

 **\- If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Magic/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

"Next I set 2 cards face down and then activate **HEAVY STORM"**

 **Heavy Storm – Normal Magic - Destroy all Magic and trap cards on the field**

"The cards I destroyed were Statue of the Wicked, which, when destroyed, summon a Wicked Token in its place"

 **Statue of the Wicked – Normal Trap When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4 /ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field.**

"Next I play DOUBLE SUMMON – Naturally, this allows me to summon twice this turn"

 **Double Summon - You can conduct 2 normal summon/set this turn instead of just 1**

"I sacrifice my 2 wicked tokens in order to summon one of my strongest cards with a power you could never match, RISE MY MIGHTY MACHINE – Antique GEAR GOLEM" **Antique Gear Golem Level 8 Machine/Earth/Effect 3000 Atk 3000 Def Piercing damage , if this card attacks, your opponent may not activate any magic/trap cards until the end of the damage step**

"I end my turn, see if you can match that Slacker" Why does the cross dresser expect me to match that, it was an awful play, he left himself wide open, no facedowns, no protective effects, might have been a good play going second, but going first, its just plain awful

Well then, time for my response

 **Turn 2 - Kamito**

"I draw." I say, emotionlessly. Cards in my hand are rather interesting, only need 2 of them to win though.

"I summon Entermate Silver Claw in Attack position, and, in response to my own summon being successful I activate the effect of the Entermate Helprincess in my hand, allowing me to special summon her as well"

 **Entermate Silver Claw - Level 4 Beast/Dark/Pendulum/Effect 1800 Atk 700 Def Scale 5**

 **Pendulum Effect – All Entermate monsters you control gain 300 attack**

 **Monster Effect – When this card declares an attack, all Entermate monsters you CURRENTLY control gain 300 attack until the end of the battle phase**

 **Entermate Helprincess - Level 4 Warrior/Dark/Effect 1200 Atk 1200 Def**

 **When you Normal or Special summon an Entermate monster (except during the damage step) You can special summon this card from your hand**

Crowler, at this point, ever the blustering idiot decided to interject "A doggy and a pretty princess, Oh no, whatever will I do

In the crowd, amid the fools that underestimate cards purely based on stats (oddly wearing blue jackets, I thought they were supposed to be the good ones) A boy with brown hair voices his assumption that I'm going to fuse to get over these weak machines, not a bad assumption mind you, but incorrect of course. A blonde girl and a man with oddly natural looking blue hair (stranger things have happened) seem to know what I have planned, likely the blue haired student is a 3rd year, and met Fate whilst she was here before she disappeared and is expecting something similar, and blonde girl seems to be similar to me, hiding the pain of loss under a mask, though not as literal as mine.

"The pieces are in place, and one of my decks true evolution's will manifest" I proclaim, angrily at the fools who think my deck weak.

"With the Level 4 Entermate Silver Claw and the Level 4 Entermate Helprincess I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK"

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Rank 4 Dragon/Dark/XYZ/Effect 2500 Atk 2000 Def**

" **You can detach 1Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK."**

Crowler (how this guy became a teacher, let alone a teacher of the top dorm confuses me) fails to realist my dragon has an effect obviously because he decides to blurt out "So this strange type of summoning was all a bluff, its obviously a legal summon because the disk wouldn't have accepted it and the system wouldn't either, but its still not enough, you're still 500 attack points short of my mighty Antique Gear Golem"

With a put out sigh "XYZ monsters use the overlay units, the very souls of the monsters formed to create them to unleash powerful effects"

"I detach 1 overlay unit from Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon to reduce your Antique Gear Golem's attack points by half and increase Dark Rebellion's attack by the same amount. TREASON DISCHARGE!" Crowler, the blustering moron suddenly pales and looks like he's fearing for his life all of a sudden, heh, as he should.

 **Antique Gear Golem Attack 3000-1500 = 1500**

 **Dark Rebellion Attack 2500+1500 = 4000**

"I activate the effect once again, TREASON DISCHARGE!"

 **Antique Gear Golem Attack 1500-750 = 750**

 **Dark Rebellion Attack 4000+750 = 4750**

Crowler at this point starts whimpering and trying to cut a deal

At this point I switch to my battle phase, ready to end this duel in one blow.

The blonde girl at this point decides to add "No way, a one turn kill on one of Crowler's best cards, beating him like he was nothing, Zane this guy could be a match for you"

Zane , obviously the blue haired boys name replies "I doubt he's shown anywhere near what he's capable of yet Alexis , he hasn't even shown who he really is yet."

Time for the Deathblow. "DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ATTACK ANTIQUE GEAR GOLEM. CRUSH HIM WITH YOUR FANGS. REVOLT OF THE LIGHTNING, DISOBEY!"

The impact of the attack almost blowing Crowler into a nearby wall , whoops, forgot that tends to happen when I'm annoyed.

 **Crowler LP 4000 – 4000 = 0**

 **DUEL END – VICTOR – Kamito**

"Well, I guess I'm in then" I shrug , scored 105% on the entrance exam, not that it was hard and then crushed the top duelling instructor in the academy in a ruthless OTK, not that any of it matters, I doubt the school can teach me anything, I'm only here to find Fate

"Fate my lost love, I will find you, no matter what I have to do" I whisper to myself

And then the major surprise happens, a rather well known man, tall, dark hair, white duelling coat, obsession with Blue-Eyes White Dragon, yes, Seto Kaiba, walks out of the shadows.

"A rather easy duel for you eh Kamito, not that anyone other than Fate has ever beat you , not even me" Kaiba intones, amused and rather casual, as he always is unless Yugi or someone else made him mad.

The audience at this point all look ready to faint in shock, that Kaiba admits being unable to beat someone... how good must he possibly be.

"You expected any less Dad? Guess you had me enter in disguise to see what peoples reaction would be to my deck" Dad always with his games, he knew I'd get in either way, I guess, just wanted to give me a chance to do it on my own merits

At this point, people look ready to faint, the guy they were underestimating and insulting was Kamito Kaiba. Seto Kaiba's son.

He then confirms exactly that "As much as , being the owner, I could just get you in, I wanted to see you crush the instructor and take the exam, to show them your own merits, of course, you'll be in Obelisk blue, though I will get them to allow you to wear your own clothes, light colours don't exactly suit you after all. Your boat has been sent ahead, will send supplies as you need, If anyone can find her, you can"

Tearing up at that I reply "I WILL Find her, no matter what I have to do, thanks Dad"

Crowler recovers from his shock at this point "WAIT A SECOND, I JUST LOST TO SETO KAIBA'S SON, THAT IS FAR BETTER THAN LOSING TO A SLACKER AT LEAST"

I decided to throw fuel on the fire "You lost because you made a purely offensive play on turn 1, and heavily underestimated both the cards and your opponent, always prepare for the worst, its better to be over prepared than get slaughtered due to the lack of it"

I then walk away, head held high, face still not unmasked, wonder if people will assume I'm a Vampire or something. Good thing no one noticed that the attack on that Gear Golem was actually real, well, Dad noticed, but eh, he doesn't care.

I wasn't the last duelist, apparently, a guy named Jaden Yooki? Yuki? Yuuki? Something like that has yet to duel, and the guy before me, Bastian Misawa, he may have beat the test proctor, but his strategy seems weak, like he plans his duels with maths and science or something, trying to win the duel before the duel has even happened is an impossibility against a good opponent due to the fact that you never know if they have something you haven't seen before, you can't plan for literally everything.

Well, lets watch this Jaden duel shall we **.** Haha, it seems Crowler is pissed that I beat him so easily and is taking it out on a relative unknown, well then, lets see what this little guy has. The blonde girl, Alexis, I think her name was, decides to walk over to me at this point, as does Zane , Alexis speaks first "Great duel, I've never heard of XYZ summons before, but they're really powerful, could you give me a quick explanation on them please" she's nice, relatively attractive as well, not Fate attractive, but I've never met a girl who is, guess she could be a good friend/ally.

Zane decides to add in at this point "From what I noticed, they use 2, or possibly more monsters of the same level, using them as fuel to create a new monster, with the "overlay units" as you called them being the power source for some extremely powerful abilities"

Guess some Obelisks really deserve the whole ' top brains' thing, he saw XYZ summoning once and it looks like he could do it himself if he had the cards to do so. I reply "Yeah that is the basics of it, though there are more complex parts as well. Notice when I summoned Dark Rebellion " I pull the card out of my extra deck at this time "Look at the stars, the difference in colour is important, note when I summoned it that I said Rank 4 , not Level 4"

Alexis, cluing in pretty quickly asks " So cards like Gravity Bind that stop monsters of a specific level from attacking wouldn't affect XYZ monsters as they have ranks, right?"

"Exactly Alexis, its a rather useful thing, though XYZ monsters are currently rather rare, when they become more common, most decks will run them, if not all of them"

"By the way, who was the noisy guy who was shouting about luck and how I would have never beat Doctor Crowler, and then immediately changed his mind on that when he realized I was a Kaiba"

Zane decides to field this one "Chazz Princeton, one of the heirs of the Princeton family, rich, but not you Rich. Acts like he's a god because he went to a duel prep school and came out top" Sounds like someone I need to take down a peg then, as there likely wasn't any real challenging opponents for him to come out on top against.

Alexis decides to ask a personal question, one I was expecting but hoping they wouldn't ask "By the way, what's with the mask and goggles, it looks cool , but it is an odd fashion statement for a Kaiba" Fashion comments and girls, I swear Fate was the only one who didn't make them.

"The goggles are technological, multiple filters, in case I end up searching through the dark, and the mask is protective, though, I do mostly wear them because I'm not a happy person. 2 years ago, I was too ill to go, but Fate, someone I care for more than my own existence went to the duel academy special seminar, and ever since that, she was missing. I intend to find her, and make whoever took her away from me pay dearly." Tears in my eyes at this point, not that they can see through the goggles

Alexis looks shocked, also starting to tear up as well "I'm sorry I'm sorry that was really insensitive of me to ask, I lost someone to that awful seminar too, my big brother Atticus, the dorm that they had it in is now abandoned, off limits, run down and creepy"

I snap out of my stupor at that "Do you think you could help me find it? I intend to search it, rules or not, to see if I can find something the investigators didn't, maybe, just maybe there's a hope of finding the people we lost, and if there is , I'll do whatever it takes to do so."

Zane and Alexis both nod in agreement, Zane seeming to act as a surrogate big brother for Alexis "As will I" they reply simultaneously, and then turn and look at each other in surprise.

Alexis, slightly much shyer than myself or Zane asks "Hey, Zane's already my friend, would you like to be my friend as well Kamito" I smile, not that she can see it

"Sure Alexis, hey Zane, how about you?" Zane smiles fiercely and adds "Sure, powerful friend like you, and I do not mean your last name, I know how much you held back against Crowler"

I laugh openly at this point, first time in a while "Suuuuure ya do Zane, you're right, I held back a lot, but if you show all your cards in one place, someone might stack the decks against you. So have to duel you two when we get to the academy, I could use an opponent that won't underestimate me and play stupidly like Crowler did." They think about this for a second, and Zane replies first "Why not, could be interesting, and you're right, the less you show, the less your opponent is prepared for, I have a feeling you are the sort of duelist that no one can truly prepare for" Well, I do have ALOT of extra deck monsters that I can substitute in to my 15 cards when preparing for a duel.

Motioning toward the duel being prepared on the now slightly damaged (whoops) duelling field four I note "So, what do you think of the kid that's about to duel? I'd bet on him running some kind of warrior type deck, likely HERO based on his spiffy happy go lucky attitude"

I neglect to mention that I can see his duel spirit partner, Winged Kuriboh? I see he ran into Yugi on the way here, but why would Yugi give that, and likely its support cards Winged Kuriboh level 9 and Winged Kuriboh level 10, did the spirit choose him or something, like mine and Fate's dragons chose us.

Zane chuckled and said "I wouldn't be surprised if he wins, Crowler is off kilter after you one turn killed him without even trying."

"Well then, lets see what he's got"

 **Duel Start - Jaden 4000 LP Crowler 4000 LP**

Crowler, back in full bluster mode, blusterifications! Starts off "Well, I at least know that YOU are a slacker, my last opponent may have been a Kaiba, but you, both late, and a nobody, I WILL NOT LOSE TWICE IN ONE DAY. You first Slacker, you first"

 **Turn 1 – Jaden**

I grin at this, realizing Crowler took my lesson to heart about going first not always being best if you have an offensive style deck.

Jaden is rather loud and cocky, "GET YOUR GAME ON "

"I set one monster face down in defence position , 1 card face down and end my turn!"

"Your move teach"

 **Turn 2 - Crowler**

"I DRAW"

"I activate the Magic card Confiscation - I pay 1000 life points to look at your hand and discard one card from it

 **Confiscation -Magic Card – Pay 1000 LP – Look at Opponents hand, discard 1 card of your choosing**

 **Crowler LP 4000-1000 = 3000**

"I remember these cards when I was a novice , I choose MONSTER REBORN" Well, Decent card to lose, Poor Poor Jaden, I chuckle inwardly

 **Monster Reborn - Magic Card – Target 1 monster in either player's graveyard – Special Summon it.**

"Aww Man"! Jaden reminding me of Swiper the Fox for a second.

"Next I set 2 cards face down " Jeesh this move again, does Crowler stack or something

I turn to Zane and laugh "Does Crowlers deck literally only have one play or something?"

Zane chuckles at that "Test deck ruling of having to face a powerful combo to get the best scores, Crowler did that with his own deck, likely". Wow, talk about sore loser.

"I ACTIVATE HEAVY STORM"

 **Heavy Storm – Normal Magic - Destroy all Magic and trap cards on the field**

Jaden obviously wasn't expecting that, not that the facedown Draining shield that he had would have helped given that Antique Gear Golem would prevent its activation

"As before, I destroyed 2 Statue of the wicked, and summon 2 Wicked Tokens"

 **Statue of the Wicked – Normal Trap When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4 /ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field.**

"And once again, "I sacrifice my 2 wicked tokens in order to summon one of my strongest cards with a power you could never match, RISE MY MIGHTY MACHINE – Antique GEAR GOLEM"

 **Antique Gear Golem Level 8 Machine/Earth/Effect 3000 Atk 3000 Def Piercing damage , if this card attacks, your opponent may not activate any magic/trap cards until the end of the damage step**

Looks like Jaden is about to take some damage, wonder what his facedown monster is

Crowler Switches to his battle phase at this point " ANTIQUE GEAR GOLEM, ATTACK HIS FACEDOWN MONSTER, MECHANISED MELEE!"

The facedown monster Jaden had turns out to be... Elemental Hero Avian. Anticlimactic much.

 **Elemental Hero Avian -Warrior/Wind/Normal 1000 Atk 1000 Def**

I turn to Zane and sigh "Was at least expecting a Man-eater Bug or something, Guessing he plans to somehow get that Avian back and fuse it" Alexis and Zane look contemplative for a second and then nod, before Alexis replies "How is it you see through his strategy so easily when you aren't even the one duelling him" Easy question this time "I just think what I'd do in that situation, likely he plans to use the HERO field Magic to get over Gear Golem

 **Jaden LP 4000-2000= 2000**

"I end my turn " Crowler intones in a way only a half Italian cross dresser can.

 **Turn 3 – Jaden**

"MY TURN, I DRAW"

"I play the Warrior Returning Alive, targeting Avian in my graveyard and adding him back to my hand!"

 **Warrior Returning Alive Normal Magic - Target 1 warrior in your graveyard, add that target to your hand"**

"Next I summon Winged Kuriboh in Attack Mode!" Stalling I see Jaden, either waiting for your field spell, or waiting for Fusion."

 **Winged Kuriboh Level 1 Fairy/Light/Effect 300 Atk 200 Def**

 **If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, for the rest of the turn you take no battle damage.**

I turn to the other 2, noticing they have seen the same as me "So you've noticed he's stalling, waiting for a specific card to end this as well"

Alexis replies first "Yeah, if you were right about his strategy it'll either be Fusion or the Field magic, just, will he get it in time "

Back to Jaden, "I end my Turn"

 **Turn 4 – Crowler**

Crowler, having partially learned his lesson about blustering, and remembering that monsters have effects, didn't insult Jaden for leaving it in attack mode, whereas Chazz and a few others in the audience did exactly that.

"I DRAW"

Crowler skips through his main phase, obviously drawing nothing fancy or anything he can use at this situation, decides to go straight to his battle phase

"ANTIQUE GEAR GOLEM, ATTACK WINGED KURIBOH WITH MECHANISED MELEE!"

Winged Kuriboh, ever the trooper, takes the hit without complaining, and Jaden's LP doesn't go down

"Ah, so the Winged Kuriboh had a Life point protecting effect, as I suspected when you left it in attack mode"

"Sure did teach, I really want to get into this school now, it sounds like you guys know your stuff" Jaden replied cheekily

"As if you'll beat me to do it! I end my turn"

Alexis turns to me, chuckling "Crowler really took your lesson to heart, I doubt he knew what Winged Kuriboh actually did, but remembered what you said about not underestimating monsters and that unless its a normal monster, expect an effect"

I nod, glad that Crowler is less of a moron than he was this morning.

 **Turn 5 – Jaden**

"I DRAW"!

"Yes it is here!"

"I activate the effect of Elemental Hero Captain Gold, discarding him from my hand to the grave in order to add the field magic SKYSCRAPER from my deck to my hand."

 **Elemental Hero Captain Gold Level 4 Warrior/Light/Effect 2100 Atk/800 Def**

 **You can discard this card from your hand to add 1 "Skyscraper" card from your deck to your hand. If Skyscraper is not on the field destroy this card.**

"Next I activate Fusion! Fusing my Elemental Hero Avian I recovered earlier with the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand in order to create a new monster".

" Fire and Air come together to create a brave and powerful hero. Walk the path of justice. FUSION SUMMON, Level 6 Elemental Hero FLAME WINGMAN!"

 **Fusion – Fusion Summon 1 monster from your extra deck using monsters in your hand or on your side of the field as material.**

 **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix Level 4 Warrior/Fire/Normal 1200 Atk 800 Def**

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Level 6 Warrior/Wind/Fusion/Effect 2100 Atk/1200 Def**

 **"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"**

 **Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**

Well, that's that done, wonder if there's a place to get a drink nearby

"Next I activate SKYSCRAPER"

 **Skyscraper – Field Magic - When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.**

Crowler seems to be clued in to what's going on as well "No, No , I can't lose twice in one day"

Jaden, cocky little upstart he is, grinning and replies "sorry teach, but that's game" switching to his battle phase

"Flame wingman, Attack Antique Gear Golem, SKYDIVE SCORCHER" after a flashy little display **Flame Wingman Attack 2100+1000 = 3100**

 **Crowler LP 3000 – 100 = 2900**

"Now for Flame Wingman's sweet special ability, when it destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points"

 **Crowler LP 2900 -3000 = -100**

 **DUEL END – VICTOR - Jaden**

"Gotcha, Sweet duel teach, Duel Academy here I come" Jaden, not looking the intelligent type, is likely going to end up in Slifer Red.

Alexis turns to me , grinning "Well, exactly as you predicted it, Fusion and Skyscraper, guess if you duel him it'll be an open book for you. By the way, what did your Dad mean about your Boat being at Duel Academy before you arrive there?"

I ponder that for a second "Oh, that, Luxury Boat, high end kitchen, I like to cook for myself, also, high security, has its own Computer, my D-wheel, and well, I'm used to sleeping in it, sleeping in an unsecured dorm room in a place where people have disappeared, not exactly my idea of safe."

She nods in agreement realizing that I'll be sleeping on a luxury boat rather than in the boys dorm "Guess that means you'll be easier to visit and wait did you say D-wheel?"

I chuckle, usually its guys that are excited by that "Yeah, Fate and I are the ones who designed them, they have slots for your duel disk, so if you're bored, or an adrenaline junkie you can have duels at high speeds, or you can just use them as a cool looking motorcycle."

"Well, I'll see you guys at the Academy, hope to duel ya soon." Those two perked me up, gave me hope I haven't had for a while, maybe this place won't be so bad after all, as long as I don't say that out loud, Murphy and his laws have a lot to answer to after all.

Phase one complete. I will find you and I will save you Fate. I swear it.

 **AN - Changes - Dark Rebellion given a slight buff, its IRL effect but with 1 overlay unit as a cost instead of 2.**

 **Using TCG names for HERO , OCG names for Arc V cards.**

 ** **For those who didn't realise, my OC is basically what would have resulted if Yuto had absorbed Yuya instead of the other way around, Also broody and dark at first as Yuto is because of Ruri****

 ** **The cards recurring and card information is to show the characters reading the cards as they are played, something that doesn't happen much in the anime OR IRL.****

 **Edit – Fixing Grammar, Fixing the missed card details, Some chapters will be shortened, chapter 6 split in 2. Rewritten because the grammar was awful in some cases, and also because I lost the original files when I got a new computer (had just finished 2-3 chapters ahead)**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy Fools

**Chapter 2 – Welcome to Duel Academy. Fools do as Fools do.**

 **AN – Preamble – I do not own Yugioh , Yugioh Arc V, Yugioh GX, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, or any of it save for any OC's I might add in the fanfic.**

KaibaCorp helicopters, rather comfortable, as would be expected for the company really, everyone was ferried over, I decided to sit in with Alexis and what seems to be 2 rather overexcited Obelisk Blue girls, meaning they either come from rich families, or went to that prep school that the Princeton guy was bragging about, Mindy and Jasmine, they introduced themselves as. Jasmine, red hair, slightly fiery personality, dark hair, twin tails, bit of a space case, both rather attractive, but Fate is the only girl for me.

"Mr Kaiba" Mindy began before I put up a hand to stop her, formalities waste time after all. "Kamito. Mr Kaiba is my Father." cliche line but it has all 3 girls chuckling. Mindy decides to continue "Its nice to meet you Kamito, I saw you wipe the floor with Crowler, it was if he wasn't even a speck on your radar, just how powerful are you" I ponder that, no one has really been capable of pushing my limits except Fate. "Crowler is overconfident and makes fatal mistakes, he walked into the play that Slifer kid had from the start, Could repeat that duel 10 times over and it'll be the same result every time. As for me, well, I haven't had a decent test since... " I trail off, the words barely making it out of my mouth. Alexis puts her hand on my shoulder for comfort, and replies for me "Much like I lost my brother Atticus, he lost someone important to him as well, please don't pester him about it" I shoot her a thankful nod and try to get the sadness under control, wouldn't do to be going Berserk mode if I get into another duel.

And now, Mindy, being the massive stereotype that she is , I'll have to see her duel before I can fully judge but I doubt she's up to much then asks a much more personal question "What do you look for in a woman" is she hitting on me when she hasn't even seen my face, I could be scarred brutally (as it turns out, I'm not, but eh, I could be) Alexis face palms at this, and I answer with two words, which I assume only Alexis will get the meaning of "Fate Testarossa"

Alexis meets my gaze and immediately knows what I meant, the others assume its the name of the important person Alexis said that I had lost, and decided not to press the subject, probably for the best.

Alexis changes the subject and says " Hey, your duel disk, its custom right?" Smile back on my face, the first thing I built was a better duel disk. "Yeah built it myself, has a recording function so I can go back and watch duels to see if I made mistakes, or if someone cheats, or if I just need to record something I guess" "Also has an emergency locator in case it goes missing and a GPS and emergency contact line in case I go missing, it also junctions with my D-Wheel if I ever feel like a riding duel."

Jasmine and Mindy obviously haven't heard of D-Wheels so they simultaneously reply "D-Wheel? Riding Duel?" I laugh out a reply "A D-Wheel is a Motorcycle adapted for the ability to duel at high speeds, which is a Riding duel. It has a hand holding slot (you try turning at high speeds) Autopilot with collision detection and avoidance, and a junction slot for my duel disk to project the cards and effects. Its a KaibaCorp design, I don't actually know how many sold, but me and Fate were the ones who designed and built the prototype model for Research and Development to expand and mass produce" All 3 girls looked shocked at the last revelation. Alexis seems extremely impressed , as do the others , Alexis replies "So not only do you build custom duel disks with safety features both for the disk AND for you, you build a motorcycle capable of high speed duels with autopilot beyond anything the public and other companies are capable of". I nod, mechanics tend to come naturally to me, and note "Well, I did most of the building, but Fate did most of the design work, we helped each other finish it, made quite a lot of money off of it as well." Ah, reminiscing of the past, good to fill a distraction, but not good when busy.

"Hey, would it be alright if I just try and sleep for a bit, haven't slept properly in a while." Entirely truthful, was testing new cards against Dads duelling machines, they worked perfectly.

All 3 girls nod, and Jasmine is the one who replies "Yeah sure, just don't snore" she smiles. I roll my eyes at that, not that anyone can tell and say "I don't snore." and then tuck my head into the corner and close my eyes.

The Helicopter ride is tediously long to Academy Island, I do eventually manage to get some sleep, and, what only felt like several minutes later, I feel someone poking my arm and hear a soft voice "Hey, wake up, we're here, can't be that comfortable to sleep on a helicopter anyway" well, Alexis is right at that, though a KaibaCorp helicopter is built for comfort at least. "How long was I out" I ask, not even slightly dishevelled from my sleep. Jasmine replies " About two and a half hours, you sleep kinda soundly" Funny, I usually barely sleep at all.

I get out of the helicopter, duel disk on arm, deck in deck slot so no cards can fall out, all spare cards on my ship under heavy security that not even Dad knows the code to. Fate would, but I've changed the codes since... no, focus. I turn to the pilot "Any idea where we're supposed to head? Instructions before getting on the copter weren't exactly specific" The Pilot, who is also a trained bodyguard, just in case as people have tried to steal KaibaCorp copters before, and well, with the heir on it, logical I guess, though I could just have a dragon eat them if they tried to attack me, but few people know that, and I have fewer reasons still to want to reveal it.

The pilot thinks for a second before she says, loud enough for me and the 3 girls to hear "Auditorium for a briefing from the Chancellor before heading to your rooms to get ready for the welcome feast, or the boat in your case sir" I turn to the others, nod, before turning back to the pilot and saying "Thanks, great flying by the way, even Dad and I can't make the ride smooth enough for people to fall asleep on successfully" not that we try, but eh, compliment an employee, they'll feel appreciated and work better. "Thank you sir, loved flying since I was 6, always knew I'd end up a pilot." And end up a pilot she did. "Gotta refuel then head back, be home for 18:00 at this rate, good to be your pilot sir" before she turned to the copter and began her post flight checks.

Turning back to Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine I say "Well, to the Auditorium then, before pulling out the pocket PDA that we were handed before leaving (along with our uniforms, not that I have to wear mine) and access the map function. Useful device this, map, email, planner, reminders, calendar, GPS, emergency beacon, with enough of them you could set a trail in a desert and guarantee a safe way back.

Of course, before falling asleep I was tinkering with my PDA to add a route finder function to the GPS and Map which I decide to access and test out - Destination Auditorium , Start Location Helipad A – plan route . "Follow me. Walk towards forest. Turn left, follow path along til Signpost set A, Follow path from Signpost set A towards main building." Alexis ponders for a second then notes "wait a second, how does your PDA have a route planner, ours only has a Map with a built in emergency GPS" I chuckle slightly and point out "Engineer here, was tinkering with the PDA whilst we were on the Copter, worst I could have done was break it and need a new one" She places her hand under her chin as if pondering something and says "Hey, can you do that to mine as well, a route planner would help explore and make it harder to get lost" I nod and say "Sure, bring it by my ship later or something, we'll have to arrange a time, it only takes an hour or so though". She thanks me appreciatively and we continue on the path.

We reach Signpost set A, which points in the direction of the dorms and the main building. We can clearly see the main building by this point but it's better to follow the paths and not wind up in the forest or end up falling off a cliff or into a lake or something stupid like that (Jaden sneezes, and wonders why)

Following along the path the signpost pointed out, we reach the entrance to the main building, large, contains the admin office, a duel field, the auditorium and a few other classrooms as well as the gymnasium, indoor sports fields (yet no racetrack, note to self, get Dad to have racetrack installed when Fate is found)

We walk through the halls, following the now obvious crowd of students towards the auditorium

The large screen in the auditorium then turns on, revealing a bald man in a burgundy coat, and not a pretentious one like Crowler has.

"Greetings Students I am Chancellor Sheppard Chancellor and Headmaster of this prestigious Duel Academy" generic introduction speech if there ever was one

"Today everyone is going to settle into their dorms" Or settle back into my boat "and later, each dorm will be holding a welcome feast, which is mandatory to attend" Public appearances, I don't like them, Dad never did particularly either" "There are a number of rules to follow, but one of the most important is this... The abandoned dorm is off limits to all students, and entering it will result in severe punishment" I doubt that. I NEED to enter that dorm. I need evidence of where Fate is! Ignoring that rule. I turn my head and see Alexis wink at me so as if to say 'Off limits to who exactly'

The Chancellor continues his speech, I apparently fail to notice it was over until Alexis pokes me and says "Talk in private" snapped out of my stupor, and the near berserk mode of having something as stupid as a rule stopping me from finding Fate. Dad did kind of give me a remit to do as is necessary to find Fate, not just because she's important to KaibaCorp (Our designs make ALOT of money) but because she's important to me

Alexis and I walk outside as we head down the heavily signposted path towards the Pier, where we see my boat docked. Alexis looks as if her jaw is about to hit the floor. "Biggest boat I've ever seen, its huge" I laugh at her reaction, she's a good friend, able to bring me out of my sadness quite well "Dad has one bigger, though his might as well be a cruise liner, this one could be as well, but its been heavily re-purposed . Will have to give you the tour some time" She nods gleefully and says "What Sheppard says, that stupid rule, we can't let it stop us, can we. We have to find something, anything that can clue us in to how we can find them" I nod solemnly before adding "Don't go inside it without me there, I can protect us from the danger, plus, if you get caught alongside me, you're less likely to get in trouble than if you get caught alone, might as well exploit the fact that my Dad owns the place to get away with what we need to do, right?" She smiles and says "At least you're exploiting your fame and power for good reasons, not like Chazz who uses it to bully, saw him yelling at that Jaden kid, who apparently got stuck in Slifer, purely for his status. You said it yourself, Jaden as a duelist has potential, guess he must suck at theory and exam work to end up in Slifer" I nod before laughing "apparently I would have got placed in blue purely based on my tests, even without my father ensuring it, I got 105% on the theory, extra 5 % for playing the WIN IN THIS TURN format duels flawlessly" She looks shocked at that "Even Zane only got 100%, you must be a master strategist" I chuckle and reply "Nope, I just know the cards, know the theory, and am very very good at thinking on the fly."

We talk for a while before I lead her into the Kitchen and open the fridge before shouting "want a drink or something?, mostly Sodas but also have Juice, milkshake, tea, coffee and hot chocolate" She likes the idea of a Cola so I toss her one over, she catches it gracefully

"What do you think our plan should be involving searching?" I ask her, suddenly. She thinks for a second and says "Document everything in the place on your computer and scan anything we find that looks out of place" Good plan that.

I check the time and notice we don't have long until the welcome feasts, "We better head towards our dorms for the feast, lets see how their cooking compares to mine" I'd rather stay here, stupid mandatory feast. Alexis looks pensive before responding "So going to have to let me compare at some point as well" I nod, and we walk towards the dorms "Catch ya later Lex" I say, giving her a nickname for some reason, she smiles at that. "Yeah, mandatory feasts, bet you'd rather sleep if you're still like you were on the Copter." she replies before we part ways, her towards the Blue girls Dorm, and myself towards the Blue boys Dorm , ready for a massive interrogation about XYZ summons and my duel with Crowler unless Zane already headed it off for me (please say he has please say he has)

I arrive at the main entrance to the dorm, open the door, and note the marvel of KaibaCorp design, top dollar spent on this place, though it's not as well built or as customized as my Boat, hence why Dad got them to allow me to stay on the Boat instead of in the dorm, I need access to the computer to scan for any anomalies if I intend to find Fate after all.

The feast was fairly good, vast, large varieties catering to everyone's specific tastes in food , with options for vegans, vegetarians, people with specific allergies, they really do cater to everyone just in case. I sat beside Zane, one of the few people I can stand a conversation with because I know he'll understand what I say and asked him about the island, the courses, the work, avoiding the obvious topic of the abandoned dorm we both want to discuss later as I did with Alexis.

As the feast ended, the blustering Princeton kid from before at that point decided stupidity was the "in" thing this year and bellowed out "KAIBA, I , The Chazz Princeton, do hereby challenge you to a duel, right now!" I sigh loud enough that its heard.

"You're a thousand years too early to challenge me, but why not , need to burn off some of the energy from the feast anyway." I reply, irritated. Zane smirks at the idea of the blustering idiot Chazz being taken down several pegs. Crowler hears the challenge being accepted and says "Princeton vs Kaiba will happen in the Obelisk blue duel arena, please head there now if you wish to watch" into a microphone, which I assume is part of a P.A system or something.

"Zane, mind showing me to the arena, don't know the way" I say before he nods and gestures to follow him.

We get to the arena and Zane says "Good luck, not as if you'll need it, duel is in 10 minutes to give spectators a chance to arrive." I nod and wonder if Alexis will laugh as I crush "The Chazz" as much as me and Zane will.

10 minutes pass and I walk into the arena, ready to kill.. I mean duel, yeah, lets go with that.

"Attention, attention, we have a grand spectacle of a duel this evening folks, Chazz Princeton vs a master of an unknown Summoning Type, KAMITO KAIBA" Pander to the son of the guy who writes your paycheque, amusing.

I look around the crowd and see Alexis waving, and a nod from Zane, which I return, ready to kill... I mean duel, totally not kill ,Chazz

Seems to be only one Ra (Bastian) and no Slifers around, odd.

 **Duel Start - Kamito 4000 LP - Chazz 4000 LP**

"I'm taking the first move Kaiba "Chazz states, boldly, I shrug, uncaring, though I much prefer going second, as any good offensive duelist will.

 **Turn 1 – Chazz**

"I DRAW"

"I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" Ah, a Union deck. Dad has the good Union cards, recently created, the ABC cards, but I digress.

 **V-Tiger Jet Level 4 - Machine/Light/Normal - 1600 Atk/ 1800 Def**

"Next I play the magic card Frontline base!"

 **Frontline Base – Normal Magic – Once per turn you can Special Summon 1 level 4 or below Union monster from your hand**

"I use the effect of Frontline base to summon W-Wing Catapult!"

 **W-Wing Catapult - Level 4 - Machine/Light/Union 1300 Atk/1500 Def**

 **Once per turn, you can equip this card to a "V-Tiger Jet" you control, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this** **card's effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

"Two become one, I combine V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult to form a new monster. VW-Tiger Catapult

 **VW-Tiger Catapult – Level 6 - Machine/Light/Fusion/Effect 2000 Atk/ 2100 Def**

 **"V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"**

 **This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)**

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn" So , he controls 2 magic/trap cards, This should be amusing

"Beat that"

 **Turn 2 - Kamito**

Now then, 2000 Attack isn't enough for a one turn kill with Dark Rebellion, the minimum threshold is 3000 for that. Hmm

"I Draw"

Switching to my main phase "From my hand I activate the trap card Typhoon, as you control 2 or more magic/trap cards and I control none, I can activate Typhoon from my hand and I use it to destroy your face down card!"

 **Typhoon – Normal Trap -**

 **Target 1 face-up Magic/Trap Card on the field; destroy it. If your opponent controls 2 or more Magic/Trap Cards and you control no Magic/Trap Cards, you can activate this card from your hand.**

Good thing I did too, a defensive battle trap, Dimensional Prison, could have been irritating.

 **Dimension Prison – Normal Trap**

 **When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that attacking monster; banish that target.**

Chazz yells "Dammit, I needed to protect my monster from your crazy XYZ"

I laugh at that "If death has you marked, he'll find you."

5 other cards in my hand, might as well stick to the fact that I can spam out level 4's before I have to reveal anything fun (I glance to a dragon card in my hand whilst thinking that)

"I summon Entermage Trick Clown in Attack mode."

 **Entermage Trick Clown - Level 4 – Spellcaster/Light/Effect 1600 Atk/ 1200 Def**

 **If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Entermage" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, its ATK and DEF become 0, then you take 1000 damage. You can only use this effect of "Entermage Trick Clown" once per turn.**

"As I Control a face-up Spellcaster type monster, I special summon Inari Fire from my hand"

 **Inari Fire – Level 4 – Pyro/Fire/Effect - 1500 Atk/200 Def**

 **You can only control 1 "Inari Fire". If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase** **after this face-up card on the field was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon it from your Graveyard. You can only control 1 "Inari Fire". If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this face-up card on the field was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon it from your Graveyard.**

"Next up, as I still have that Spellcaster, I Special summon Jigabyte from my hand"

 **Jigabyte – Level 4 – Reptile/Water/Effect - 1500 Atk/200 Def**

 **You can only control 1 "Jigabyte". If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 monster with 1500 ATK and 200 DEF from your Deck, except "Jigabyte".**

"Now for the fun part" "With the Level 4 Entermage Trick Clown and the Level 4 Inari Fire, I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK!"

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Rank 4 Dragon/Dark/XYZ/Effect 2500 Atk 2000 Def**

" **You can detach 1Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK."**

Everyone who didn't see the duel in the arena against Crowler was shocked, Crowler himself looks ready to have an aneurysm, Alexis and Zane are laughing openly, and Chazz is in so much shock he thinks he can still win "Even if you use your effect twice, you won't deal enough damage to win and I'll get rid of Dark Rebellion on my next turn" Chazz blustered out.,At that point my eyes flash purple before I respond coldly "There won't BE a next turn for you"

"I detach 1 overlay unit from Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon to reduce your VW-Tiger Catapults attack points by half and increase Dark Rebellion's attack by the same amount. TREASON DISCHARGE!

First sending Inari Fire to the grave

 **VW-Tiger Catapult Attack 2000 – 1000 = 1000**

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Attack 2500 + 1000 = 3500**

But wait, there's more. "I use the effect once more, TREASON DISCHARGE!" This time detaching Entermage Trick Clown

 **VW -Tiger Catapult Attack 1000-500 = 500**

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Attack 3500 + 500 = 4000**

"Entermage Trick Clown's effect activates at the point it hits the grave, I pay 1000 Life points to summon it to the field in face up defence position, but its attack and defence points are reduced to 0"

 **Kamito LP 4000-1000 = 3000**

"Now, with the level 4 Entermage Trick Clown and the level 4 Jigabyte, I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK" Everyone, save for Alexis and Zane who suspected this gasp in horror before Crowler Shouts "ANOTHER, HE HAS ANOTHER XYZ! JUST HOW POWERFUL IS KAMITO KAIBA"

Back to me, I decide to up the fear factor a little "Unappeased Soul placed aboard the Ark. Arise from the abyss so deep not even light can reach it! Appear! Numbers 101! Rank 4 Silent Honors Ark Knight!"

 **Numbers 101: Silent Honour Ark Knight - Rank 4 - Aqua/Water/XYZ/Effect**

 **2100 Atk / 1000 Def**

 **2 Level 4 monsters**

 **You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "Number 101: Silent Honour ARK Knight" once per turn. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead.**

Even Zane and Alexis are surprised by this monster, and how generic yet how powerful it appears to be.

"I activate the effect of Numbers 101: Silent Honors Ark Knight, and detach 2 Overlay Units in order to target your VW-Tiger Catapult and attach it as an Overlay unit to Numbers 101 ETERNAL SOUL ASYLUM!"

Zane and Alexis both realize this entire play was massively unnecessary and was about making a point to put Chazz in his place, but everyone else sees it as a horrible overkill"

I switch to my battle phase at this point, intent on ending this brutally

"Numbers 101: Silent Honors Ark Knight, Attack Chazz directly Million Phantom Flood!"

 **Chazz LP 4000 – 2100 = 1900**

"Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Attack Chazz directly, Crush him with your fangs, REVOLT OF THE LIGHTNING , DISOBEY!"

 **Chazz LP 1900 – 4000 = -2100**

 **DUEL END – VICTOR – Kamito!**

I walk away, not amused with Chazz's blusterifications about luck, when he simply can't admit defeat. How did he ever top a duel prep school again?

Walking away, intending on heading back to the boat, Alexis catches up with me and says "Hey Kamito" I turn to well, she can't tell I'm smiling because of the mask but eh details "I'm smiling in case you can't tell" I chuckle "Enjoy the show?" She laughs along with me and says "If anyone knows the meaning of Overkill, it's you. Heading back to the boat now?" she adds and I nod , intending on cataloguing the data I collected from my scans. "Was going to , why, anything interesting going on?" I ask, curious. She shakes her head and says "Na, just another person challenging the Slifer after losing to you , wonder if that'll became a theme. " I laugh at the idea of that, Slifer Jaden being a 'you lost to me, Duel him now' Sort of thing. If only I can get them to duel him first, cuts down on the amount of time wasting duelling weaker opponents.

"Another challenge? Guessing its not now or everyone wouldn't be clearing out" Alexis shakes her head and replies "nope, midnight" Wow, breaking rules already "Wanna sneak along and watch them, see if they're up to anything else untoward" She adds, hinting towards our primary goal. I nod and say "I think it'll just be a duel, but if there's information out there, we can't help but look, eh? Wanna head back to the boat with me and come back here just before midnight so we don't get caught sneaking out? " She thinks for a second and says "It'll be less suspicious if we meet up, I'll come pick you up half an hour before, that way you can get some some sleep first, you look dead on your feet" I think about that, realizing she's clearly right, and agree to her plan. "See you at 23:30 Lex" Laughing that if anyone overhears they'd think I'm up to some kind of midnight rendezvous with her or something.

I slightly stumble a few times on the way back to the boat, far more tired than I thought I was, open the security room and intone "activate security, keyword onomatophobia" "Set alarm 23:20" I first decide to head to the master showers, taking off my mask, goggles, well, everything except my pendulum really, one of my prized possessions that is, first thing Fate ever gave to me, and I feel its power in the summons, Setting the shower temperature via voice command, not too hot, not too cold, but warm , a relaxing shower helps make you feel tired, and after drying off (I love technology) I climb into bed , pull the covers over myself and enter the land of sleep rather quickly

Time passes, I hear my alarm, not phased by it and wake up, sort my hair, grab a pair of goggles and one of my masks, my choker, and get my clothes on ready to meet Lex, just as I head out to the deck of my Boat I see her heading up the pier towards me, our gazes meet , I hop down next to her and quietly say "Hey, you were right, the warm shower and sleep really helped" She replies "yeah you look a whole lot more lively, I swear though do you sleep like that?" I chuckle, having been asked that question by many a member of KaibaCorp staff and say "Na, I just get ready rather quickly. I intend to map the island completely and get it in memory the next few days, up for joining me on that excursion ?" I add , she nods and says "Need to know the island well to do what we came here for, definitely, want me to ask Zane?, as I'm more likely to run into him than you are" I think about it and reply "He probably does know the island well as he's a third year but it couldn't hurt for an extra pair of eyes, we might find some things he missed.

We head up the path towards the blue dorm, the same duel arena as I faced Chazz in earlier, and see Jaden, as well as the mouse-like Syrus who would run at a pin drop, and a human that looks like a Big Koala that was Shaved? Or is it actually a Shaved Big Koala? Who knows.

Jaden sees us and says "Hey, Alexis, Kaiba, you two come to see me kick Chazz's butt?" Cocky little git, I can get away with it, because I come off as a dark badass, and have the skill to back it up in spades, Jaden comes off a little braggy.

Alexis replies before I do , probably realizing what I was thinking " We've come to see what you were up to, duelling at this hour, if you get caught, you could be thrown out"

Syrus looks shocked nearly to death at that, and starts whimpering and the Man Koala says "So not lishus, and what about you two, you shouldn't be out at night either." I say what's on my mind, out loud without realizing it "Huh? Human Koala hybrids can speak?" Everyone looks confused at that before I continue "C'mon Lex, you have to admit he looks like a Big Koala that someone Shaved" She tries her hardest to not burst out laughing there before ManKoala replies "I'm not a koala my name is Chumley!" I nod, half-heartedly and whisper to Alexis "Who names a Koala Chumley and then shaves it" she chuckles, as do I , but none of the Slifers hear us , I'm glad I met Alexis, she may be the second True friend I've ever had, able to give me a sense of humour again.

Chazz and Goons Number One and Two (which one is which, only they can decide) arrive at this point, and after a boring back and forth argument, in which they fail to notice either me or Lex sat there, the duel begins

 **Duel Start - Jaden 4000 LP - Chazz 4000 LP**

"We'll do this properly and toss a coin to decide who goes first" Chazz says, much of the bluster lost after I slaughtered I mean duelled him earlier. "Call it Slacker" Jaden says , far too loud for a duel out of hours and out of bounds "Heads!" and the coin lands on …"It's Tails Slacker, you lost the toss just like you'll lose the duel , I'm taking the first turn!"

"Get your game on" Jaden says, irritating catchphrase, far worse than Yugi's ITS TIME TO DUEL.

 **Turn 1 – Chazz**

"I DRAW"

"I summon Reborn Zombie in Attack position"

 **Reborn Zombie – Level 4 - Zombie/Dark/Effect 1000 Atk/1600 Def**

 **While you have no cards in your hand and this card is in Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle.**

Alexis turns to me and says "Got a read on Chazz's strategy based on that one card?" I nod slightly and say "You joke, but Chazz plans to do something, though I don't know what, to Jaden's fusion summon, the zombie is either bait, or fodder for a card effect" "Chazz is also playing a different deck to the one he was playing against me. Zombies in a Union deck would be too mismatched, and wouldn't fit" Alexis considers the point and says "hmm, Cthonian , perhaps, I know he has a deck with them in, Cthonian Polymer would fit what you're saying" I nod, that it would.

Back to Chazz "I set 1 Card face down and End my turn!"

 **Turn 2 – Jaden**

"I DRAW"

"You're in for it now Chazz" Dammit Jaden, you're walking straight into an obvious trap, get over yourself and notice it.

"Next I activate Fusion! Fusing my Elemental Hero Avian I recovered earlier with the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand in order to create a new monster".

" Fire and Air come together to create a brave and powerful hero. Walk the path of justice. FUSION SUMMON, Level 6 Elemental Hero FLAME WINGMAN!"

 **Fusion – Fusion Summon 1 monster from your extra deck using monsters in your hand or on your side of the field as material.**

 **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix Level 4 Warrior/Fire/Normal 1200 Atk 800 Def**

 **Elemental Hero Avian -Warrior/Wind/Normal 1000 Atk 1000 Def**

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Level 6 Warrior/Wind/Fusion/Effect 2100 Atk/1200 Def**

 **"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"**

 **Must first be fusion summoned. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**

"Just what I was waiting for Jaden, you walked straight into my trap" Chazz says , happily,. I facepalm at the same time Alexis does and we both note , in stereo "how can you miss such an obvious trap"

Back to Captain Obvious, I mean Chazz's play " I activate the trap card Cthonian Polymer and use it to take control of your Flame Wingman by releasing my reborn Zombie

 **Cthonian Polymer – Normal Trap - You can only activate this card when your opponent Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster. Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to take control of that Fusion Monster.**

Jaden , apparently the reincarnation of Swiper the Fox, only missing the Fur, the tail and the eye mask once again says "Aww man!" I , without even thinking say "Swiper no Swiping, Swiper no Swiping, Swiper no Swiping!" Alexis hears me, laughs and says "Jaden reminds you of Swiper the fox when he says Aww man as well?" I nod and chuckle as well.

Back to Swiper, I mean Jaden "I set one monster in facedown defence position and end my turn" He's over reliant on his fusions, as HERO decks tend to be.

 **Turn 3 – Chazz**

"I Draw"

"I summon Cthonian Soldier in Attack mode!"

 **Cthonian Soldier – Level 4 – Warrior/Dark/Effect 1200 Atk/1400 Def**

 **When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent.**

"I set a card facedown" Chazz then switches to his battle phase

"Flame Wingman, attack Jaden's defence monster with Skydive Scorcher!"

Defence monster turns out to be... Elemental Hero Clayman.

 **Elemental Hero Clayman - Level 4 - Warrior/Earth/Normal - 800 Atk/2000 Def**

"Though Clayman was in defence position, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's monster effect activates, dealing damage to you equal to Clayman's attack points

 **Jaden LP 4000 – 800 = 3200**

"Cthonian Soldier attack Jaden directly!"

 **Jaden LP 3200 – 1200 = 2000**

"I end my turn"

 **Turn 4 - Jaden**

"I DRAW"

"I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack mode!"

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman – Level 4 – Warrior/Light/Normal 1600 Atk/1400 Def**

"I set 1 card facedown " Jaden then switches to his battle phase

"Sparkman, attack Cthonian Soldier Static Shock!"

 **Chazz LP 4000-400 = 3600**

"Cthonian Soldier's monster effect activates, when it's destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, you take the same battle damage I do

 **Jaden LP 2000 – 400 = 1600**

"I end my turn!" I turn to Alexis and she asks "What do you think Jaden's facedown is, If Wingman attacks Sparkman successfully, That's game" . I ponder that one for a few seconds and reply "Mirror Gate is what I'd hope it was if I were Jaden, so it could be that." She nods, agreeing with my assessment.

"I end my turn"

 **Turn 5 – Chazz**

" I DRAW" Chazz

Chazz switches straight to his battle phase, not a wise plan, as he has no monster backup to finish the duel with if Mirror Gate really IS the card.

"Flame Wingman, attack Sparkman with Skydive Scorcher and End this duel!"

Swiper... Jaden, yeah Jaden says "I activate the trap MIRROR GATE"

 **Mirror Gate – Normal Trap - When an opponent's monster declares an attack targeting a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster you control: Switch control of the opponent's attacking monster with the targeted monster you control, then calculate damage.**

Sparkman then gets destroyed by the Flame Wingman under Jaden's control

 **Chazz LP 3600 -500 – 3100.**

"I activate Flame Wingman's monster effect , you take damage equal to Sparkman's attack points"

 **Chazz LP 3100 – 1600 = 1500.**

Chazz switches to his main phase 2

"I play the spell Cthonian Blast"

 **Cthonian Blast – Normal Spell - When a face-up monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Destroy the 1 face-up monster on the field that has the lowest ATK (your choice, if tied), and if you do, inflict damage to both players equal to half of that monster's ATK.**

"I destroy your Flame wingman and inflict half of its attack points as damage to your life points!"

 **Jaden LP 1600 – 1050 = 550**

"Next I Activate my set card Call of the Haunted to bring back Cthonian Soldier"

 **Call of the Haunted – Continuous Trap - Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**

 **Cthonian Soldier - – Level 4 – Warrior/Dark/Effect 1200 Atk/1400 Def**

 **When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent.**

"But he won't be sticking around for long, I Tribute Cthonian soldier in order to Tribute summon Mefist the Infernal General"

 **Mefist the Infernal General - Level 5 - Fiend/Dark/Effect 1800 Atk/1700 Def**

 **When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defence Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, discard 1 card randomly from your opponent's hand.**

"I end my turn"

 **Turn 6 – Jaden**

"I DRAW"

"I activate the card I just drew, Monster Reborn!"

 **Monster Reborn - Magic Card – Target 1 monster in either player's graveyard – Special Summon it.**

" I target Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in my Grave and use bring him back to life."

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Level 6 Warrior/Wind/Fusion/Effect 2100 Atk/1200 Def**

 **"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"**

 **Must first be fusion summoned. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard."**

Chazz, furious at this yells "No, Twice in one day, I can't"

Jaden switches to his battle phase

"Flame Wingman, attack Mefist with SKYDIVE SCORCHER!"

 **Chazz LP 1500 – 300 = 1200**

"Don't forget Flame Wingman's monster effect!"

 **Chazz LP 1200 – 1800 = -600**

 **DUEL END – VICTOR Jaden**

"I won" Jaden, still oblivious to the time, yells , at which point, Alexis and I have already slipped out, if they get caught, unlikely though, its their fault, not ours.

"Hey Lex, What'd ya think of that then? " I ask her quietly, as we're slipping away. She thinks and says "I think I'd like to duel him myself." I, in a show of mock jealousy reply "hey, what about me, you still have to duel me first" with a faint chuckle giving away the obviousness of my fake jealousy, she replied "Sure thing, how about tomorrow" I nod and say "my Boat has a duel arena, private enough that I can use some of my more fun cards without revealing my secrets" she laughs and says "sure, I'll pop by after class" as we go our separate ways towards the land of bed.

I reach my boat, and after getting ready for bed, smile , glad that I've found another True friend.

 **AN – Changes - Buffed Mirror Gate a bit, Buffed Cthonian Blast a bit, made it a spell but with its trap effect. Don't think it makes another appearance anyway so it doesn't really matter.**

 **Plot Change – Didn't have the duel interrupted , Gotta crush Chazz's confidence more as he already has the VWXYZ cards. Need him to hit Rock bottom. Oh, also gave Chazz the VWXYZ cards early, but yeah, obvious.**

 **Edit mostly fixed spelling and grammar, chapter otherwise was fine.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sway, Pendulum of the Soul

**Chapter 3 - Pendulum of the Soul. Caught in a Trap**

 **AN – Preamble – I do not own Yugioh , Yugioh Arc V, Yugioh GX, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, or any of it save for any OC's I might add in the fanfic.**

The next morning, after the night-time escapades of watching Jaden take Chazz down another peg, even though Chazz is likely still his ever blustering self, I wake up early, wow, its only 6am, class isn't for hours, I think to myself. Even in comfort such as this, I still sleep awfully.

I check my PDA, to see if I have any messages, none, good. Breakfast time, could try and draw the Golden Eggwich that people were talking about yesterday, but I'd personally prefer pancakes or something. After a quick but soothing shower, I head to the kitchen , checking the time, half 6, before hearing a PDA message. Dad's always up at this time, but he'd message my phone, not my student PDA. I check the message. Its from Alexis.

 **K**

 **If you're up at this time, fancy that duel we talked about? Having trouble sleeping, same reason as you likely.**

 **L**

I ponder that for a second, a 7am duel isn't something I usually did, but that'd be because me and Fate were late risers. Ah why not, lets see how good Lex is.. I pick up my PDA and draft a reply

 **L**

 **Sure, drop by the Boat, been up long enough to shower at least. Can even have Breakfast before if you want. Making Pancakes..**

 **K**

Assuming she's on her way, I get the ingredients ready, as well as my favourite flavourings I head to the Boats lounge and switch on the TV, check the new (nothing exciting, slow news day) check my stocks (up by 5%, projected rise of another 5 within a week) and wonder, if it's just Lex, I can get away without the mask and goggles, I suppose, will just have to ask her not to let it out. I can stop being such a secretive rich hermit when I find Fate.

My proximity sensor alerts me to someone approaching the boat, I slip my mask and goggles on (in case it isn't Lex) I'm not wearing my usual clothes, just casual layabout gear

I look out to see Lex, not wearing her uniform either, just casual jeans and t-shirt, high fashion of course. "HEY LEX, COME ABOARD" I shout, still slightly muffled from tiredness. She laughs and says "Aye aye Captain" hey, she jokes, but I could pilot this boat through some pretty rough waters.

She climbs aboard and I ask her "So, breakfast?" She nods enthusiastically and I become serious for a second and say "Lex, need you to keep secret what I'm about to show you " I look around, check the sensors to see if anyone else is around. She says "I promise I won't tell anyone what I see here." I can trust her" Good good" I say before taking off my goggles and mask.

Shock is her first expression before... Admiration? She replies, after snapping out of her stupor "Wow, I'm glad you can trust me enough to show me your face. I don't mean to sound rude or anything but you're kinda hot." she blushes slightly, I smile, her able to see it for the first time and note "You aren't too bad yourself Lex" "By the way, if the girls ever do catch a glimpse of me mind keeping them away? I ask, half serious, half grinning. She laughs heavily at that "you want me to fight off your hordes of female admirers , Mindy and Jasmine were hitting on you when they haven't even seen your face , if they actually saw you, you'd probably need a stick" Or a guard Hippo "to keep them away."

First and most important place to show her before Breakfast, then we duel, then we see what the time is after. "Follow me Lex, going to show you the command centre for our primary goal and major operation on the island" She nods and follows along "This is the heart of it all, Computer room, has a database of all the cards played on the island, based on the way my Dad was looking for the Winged Dragon of Ra during the Battle City tournament. Input based scanner, will show us any anomalies that come up in the power readings on the island. That way, if something happens, it can be investigated." She nods, looking impressed, and replies " and anything that can help us find Atticus and Fate" I motion towards the kitchen saying "Breakfast won't take long, any particulars for your Pancakes?" She thinks about that and asks "Would it be possible to have Maple syrup, honey and sugar on mine please" I nod and say "won't take too long, just sit and watch TV or something, lounge is this way. Bathrooms and Toilets are marked, one Toilet on your right. She nods and says "Thanks"

Cooking is cathartic, in the kitchen, there are no demons of the past, no monsters that took away loved ones, just me, the food, a modified recipe (tinkering with stuff is fun) and an end result. Cooking away casually, the first batch is done , I get a plate out, few spoonfuls of sugar onto the plate, then place the pancakes on the plate, before adding a bit more sugar, the maple syrup and honey that Lex asked for, and call her "LEX, BREAKFAST" she must be half asleep because I could have swore she replied "COMING MOM" She arrives in the kitchen and I say "Who are you calling Mom" she blushes and says "sorry, still half asleep I guess" I shrug and say "enjoy." before going back to cock the second batch. Cherry pie filling, both Fate and I loved that with our pancakes. I turn off the hob, turn off the heat, making sure nothing will burn down and place the frying pan in soak.

Lex and I sit and eat Breakfast before she states suddenly "BEST PANCAKES EVER, I see why you prefer to cook for yourself rather than eat at the blue dorms or let Ms Dorothy" no idea who that is "cook for you" I chuckle at that and say "Thanks" On to more serious matters.

I ask her "Well, we've eaten, still got 2 hours before class, ready to duel?" She nods and says "Alright, Lets do this." I get my game face on and state "Lets duel!"

 **Duel Start - Kamito 4000 LP - Alexis 4000 LP**

"Well well Lex, Coin toss or Rock Paper Scissors?" I ask about deciding who goes first. She ponders that for a moment before replying "Lets go with the Coin". I nod and say "You call , I'll toss " I toss the coin, and whilst it's in the air, she shouts "Tails" I reveal the coin "Heads it is Lex, First moves yours" I grin wickedly, Oh she has no idea what's coming. We both draw our 5 cards. Well well, time to reveal this is it?

 **Turn 1 – Alexis**

"I Draw"

"I summon Cyber Petit Angel in Attack mode"

 **Cyber Petit Angel - Level 2 - Fairy/Light/Effect 300 Atk 200 Def.**

 **If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Cyber Angel" monster or 1 "Machine Angel Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Petit Angel" once per turn.**

"With Petit Angel's effect I add the Ritual magic Machine Angel Ritual from my deck to my hand"

 **Machine Angel Ritual – Ritual Magic - This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If a LIGHT monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your Graveyard instead.**

"I activate Machine Angel Ritual, releasing the Cyber Angel Benten in my hand to summon Cyber Angel Idaten in defence mode."

 **Cyber Angel Benten – Level 6 – Fairy/Light/Ritual/Effect - 1800 Atk/1500 Def**

 **You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original DEF. If this card is Released: You can add 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Cyber Angel Idaten – Level 6 - Fairy/Light/Ritual/Effect - 1600 Atk/2000 Def**

 **You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Magic Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. If this card is Released: You can make all Ritual Monsters you currently control gain 1000 ATK and DEF.**

"I activate the effects of both Cyber Angels, as Benten was released, I can add 1 Light/Fairy monster from my deck to my hand. I Choose Manju of Ten thousand hands!, and with the effect of Idaten I choose to add the ritual Magic Hymn of Light from my deck to my hand

 **Manju of Ten thousand Hands – Level 4 – Fairy/Light/Effect - 1400 Atk/1000 Def**

 **When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Magic Card from your Deck to your hand.**

 **Hymn of Light – Ritual Magic - This card is used to Ritual Summon "Saffira, Queen of Dragons". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. If a Ritual Monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card instead.**

"Next I play double summon!"

 **Double Summon – Normal Magic - You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.**

"I use my second normal summon to summon the Manju I added with Benten's effect".

"With Manju's monster effect I can add 1 Ritual Monster or 1 Ritual Magic from my deck to my hand, and I choose to add Saffira Queen of Dragons!"

 **Saffira Queen of Dragons - Level 6 Dragon/Light/Ritual/Effect - 2500 Atk/2400Def**

 **You can Ritual Summon this card with "Hymn of Light". During the End Phase, if this card was Ritual Summoned this turn, or if a LIGHT monster was sent from the hand or Deck to the Graveyard this turn while this card was face-up on the field: You can activate 1 of these effects;**

● **Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card.**

● **Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.**

● **Add 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to your hand.**

 **You can only use 1 "Saffira, Queen of Dragons" effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

"I activate the Ritual Magic Hymn of Light, Releasing Manju of Ten Thousand Hands and Cyber Petit Angel in order to summon Saffira, Queen of Dragons in Attack mode."

"During my end phase I activate Saffira's monster effect, allowing me to add Benten back to my hand from the grave".

Her turn actually has me impressed, first time in a while "I'm impressed Lex, good deck, no wasteful moves, resources replenish themselves, weaker monster is in defence as a backup, even the combo I pulled against Chazz won't work here."

She laughs at that "High praise coming from you, lets see what crazy combo you'll pull this time, I end my turn"

 **Turn 2 – Kamito**

"I draw!"

"The fun has just begun."

"I activate the Magic card Pendulum call, I discard 1 card as cost and add 2 Magician 'Pendulum' monsters from my deck to my hand"

"I add Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician"

 **Pendulum Call – Normal Magic - Discard 1 card; add 2 "Magician" Pendulum Monsters with different names from your Deck to your hand, also, until the end of your opponent's next turn after this card resolves, "Magician" cards in your Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Call" per turn. You cannot activate this card if you activated a "Magician" monster's Pendulum Effect this turn.**

 **Timegazer Magician – Scale 8 - Level 3 Spellcaster/Dark/Pendulum/Effect 1200 Atk/600 Def**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed.**

 **Stargazer Magician – Scale 1 - Level 5 Spellcaster/Dark/Pendulum/Effect 1200 Atk/2400 Def**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **If a Pendulum Monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Magic Cards until the end of the Damage Step.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **Once per turn, when exactly 1 other Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards) is returned to your hand by an opponent's card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with the same name as that returned to the hand.**

"Pendulum? " she asks, confused, understandably as these are cards very few would have seen before.

I laugh at that " You'll see, I'll explain the details as I go"

"Next on the list, I summon Entermate Skullcrobat Joker in Attack mode"

 **Entermate Skullcrobat Joker – Level 4 – Spellcaster/Dark/Pendulum/Effect 1800 Atk/100 Def / Scale 8**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Entermate" monsters, "Magician" Pendulum Monsters, and "Odd-Eyes" monsters. This effect cannot be negated.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Entermate" monster, "Magician" Pendulum Monster, or "Odd-Eyes" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Entermate Skullcrobat Joker".**

"With Entermate Skullcrobat Joker's effect I add Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon from my deck to my hand"

 **Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon – Scale 4 – Level 7 - Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/Effect 2500 Atk/2000 Def**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**

"Now for the fun part" Here it goes, Fate, I feel you with me whenever I do this. " I, with the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician SET THE PENDULUM SCALE"! "This means I can special summon any number of level 2 to 7 monsters simultaneously, once per turn" "Sway Pendulum of the Soul, draw an Arc of Light across the Ether, Pendulum Summon!" The Pendulum around my neck reacts to this, and I actually feel like Fate is with me for a second "Come forth, my monster allies!" "Entermate Hammer Mammoth" "Entermate Cheermole" "Entermate Silver Claw" "Appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes. ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON"

 **Entermate Hammer Mammoth – Level 6 – Beast/Earth/Effect - 2600 Atk/1800 Def**

 **If you control 2 or more "Entermate" cards, you can Normal Summon this card without Releasing. Cannot attack unless you control another "Entermate" card. When this card declares an attack: You can return all Magic and Trap Cards your opponent controls to the hand.**

 **Entermate Cheermole – Scale 5 – Level 2 - Beast/Earth/Pendulum/Effect**

 **600 Atk/1000 Def**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **All Pendulum Monsters you control gain 300 ATK.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **You can target 1 monster whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; apply the appropriate effect. You can only use this effect of "Entermate Cheermole" once per turn.**

● **If that monster's current ATK is higher than its original ATK, it gains 1000 ATK.**

● **If that monster's current ATK is lower than its original ATK, it loses 1000 ATK.**

 **Entermate Silver Claw – Scale 5 – Level 4 - Beast/Dark/Pendulum/Effect**

 **1800 Atk 700 Def**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **All "Entermate" monsters you control gain 300 ATK.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **When this card declares an attack: All "Entermate" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase.**

Alexis looks in a state of shock and yells "What the hell! You summoned 4 monsters, including a Level 7 and a level 6 simultaneously!" "So this is how good you really are? No wonder Kaiba said even he couldn't beat you!" I laugh out loud at this point "Yeah, well, you wanted to see what my deck can really do, and this isn't even the scariest it can do, but, I'm saving that for the one who took Fate away.

"Shall we continue" I ask and she nods

With the Level 4 Entermate Silver Claw and the Level 4 Entermate Skullcrobat Joker, I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK!"

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Rank 4 Dragon/Dark/XYZ/Effect 2500 Atk 2000 Def**

" **You can detach 1Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK."**

Odd-eyes and Dark Rebellion react to each other at this point, glowing. I wonder if Fate's dragons are reacting, wherever she is.

Alexis laughs and says "If this is what you do to people you like, I'd hate to see what you do to your enemies."

"That you would" I add, solemnly.

"I detach 1 overlay unit from Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon to reduce your Saffira's attack points by half and increase Dark Rebellion's attack by the same amount. TREASON DISCHARGE!"

 **Saffira Queen of Dragons Attack 2500 – 1250 = 1250**

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Attack 2500 + 1250 = 3750**

"One more time Dark Rebellion, TREASON DISCHARGE!"

 **Saffira Queen of Dragons Attack 1250 – 625 = 625**

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Attack 3750 + 625 = 4375**

"Next I Activate Entermate Cheermole's monster effect. As Saffira's attack is lower than its original attack, it loses 1000 more attack, though it can't go into the minuses."

"You do realize you are the king of overkill right?" She blurts out, I laugh at that

 **Saffira Queen of Dragons Attack 625 – 1000 = 0 (Cannot Drop below 0)**

Battle phase time.

"Dark Rebellion, Attack Cyber Angel Idaten, Crush her with your fangs, Revolt of the Lightning DISOBEY!" - instead of exploding into particles, Idaten is unharmed Alexis says "I banish Machine Angel Ritual from my grave to negate Idaten's destruction!" She looks happy with her play, though it will turn out to be a meaningless one.

"Go! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! With those dual-colored eyes of yours, lay waste to all you see! Spiral Strike Burst!"

Alexis ponders for a second and says "But if you'd attacked with Dark Rebellion, you'd have won, Odd-eyes will deal less damage"

"Are you so sure about that" I ask as Odd-eyes attack hits

"When Odd-eyes Pendulum dragon deals battle damage when fighting an opponent's monster, the damage is DOUBLED. REACTION FORCE!"

 **Alexis LP - 4000 – 5000 = -1000 .**

 **DUEL END – VICTOR – Kamito.**

"That power... And yet you said you were still holding back? Wow... " Alexis managed to breathe out, exhausted after the short, albeit intense duel.

Slightly amused, I reply "And yet, I was only 1 up on Fate last time we duelled before she disappeared. Like 251-250 or something" She gasps and says "501 duels, and yet you're only 1 up, so you're almost literally identical in terms of skill" I nod and reply "More funny than that, neither of us have ever won 3 duels in a row against the other, most we've had is going from 1 duel down to 1 duel up" She's shocked at that visibly before she responds "No win streaks ever?" I shake my head "Wow, I'm not sure if I should duel her when we find them, you were clearly holding back against me, and I doubt you would against her, yet you're that even." I ponder that one, nod and say "True enough. I also didn't want to reveal all of my ace cards before they're needed. Even Fate hasn't seen some of the ones in my deck"

"On a happier note" I laugh and say "Going to duel Jaden later and follow the theme?" She laughs and nods "Hey it's not because of the theme! I want to see how good he really is" I chuckle and ask "Mind if I come watch, wouldn't mind seeing if he can pull out something better myself when faced with a good opponent." She ponders that and says "When I manage to arrange something with him I'll drop you a message, It'll likely be at night like his duel with Chazz was, so don't be seen" Not like that's hard considering . I laugh and reply "Sure thing Lex, with all these midnight rendezvous' people might start to suspect we're up to something" She blushes, before laughing and saying "Well, we best not get caught then " before poking her tongue out at me.

"Hey Lex" I say, making her pay attention for a second, "Want me to mod your PDA like I did mine?" I ask her, figuring she'd want the upgrades, though this should be as standard really. Route planners are rather useful for people who tend to get lost (like me when exploring.) She says "Sure, how long will it take" I think about that and reply "About 10 minutes I guess, first time took longer, but that was because I hadn't done it before, now I know what I'm doing it'll be quick" She hands me her PDA and I state " Back in 10" she nods before I head towards my workshop. 10 minutes of tinkering later and a quick test of the newly added route planner function, I head back to the lounge, hand Lex her PDA and say "done, have a test" She opens the route planner and it has a list of walking instructions from here back to the Obelisk girls dorm.

Seeing the time on her PDA, she replies "Better head back and get ready for the first day of classes, thanks for the hospitality, great breakfast, and a … slightly scary duel, I thought you'd made a mistake when you attacked Idaten with Dark Rebellion." I laugh and say "I just wanted an excuse to show you Odd-eyes special ability. Guess I've gotta get ready too, we have Crowler, Banner AND Gym today? Guess they're all introduction lessons, but I wanted to explore, feed the map data to my Computers." She agrees with the need to explore I guess from the nod and she says " Wanna bet Crowler finds an excuse to pick on the Slifers and Jaden makes a cheeky comment to make Crowler hate him more?" I shake my head and say "Please, Suckers bet." she laughs openly and says "Right, See ya in class." and I say "Later Lex" before she departs and I change into one of my usual outfits, head to the lounge, set a timer for 9:00 and put the TV on.

At 9:00 the timer goes, and I grab my gym bag (darker colours of course, White and Grey aren't my colours) , put on my goggles and mask, and head off to class.

Arriving in class before the bell rings, Alexis motions for me to take a seat next to her. Chazz looks openly affronted at that , so it's even better, and I sit down next to her.

5 minutes late, the Slifer trio of Jaden, Syrus and ManKoala, I mean Chumley arrive and Crowler scolds them for being late, and continues the quizzing that was going on, asking Alexis "Ms Rhodes, please name all types of Magic card" She replies "Normal magic, Continuous magic, Equip magic, Quick-play magic, Field magic and Ritual magic." Crowler smiles (creepy smile from the creepy cross dresser) before saying "exactly as I would expect from one of my Obelisks, Mr Kaiba, all types of traps, please" I nod before replying "Normal Traps, Continuous traps, Counter traps, with it being possible to activate some traps directly from the hand if the condition is met, such as Typhoon"Chazz glares at me for a second, I shrug before continuing "Or some traps that can be banished from the grave to activate them, such as Breakthrough skill, a trap known for its ability to get around Jinzo" Crowler nods in approval before saying "A most complete answer, fit with workable examples, Typhoon you displayed yesterday" Chazz glares again "And Breakthrough skill being a trap that gets around Jinzo's restriction. As expected of you Mr Kaiba" I shrug, and Crowler turns on Syrus before asking Syrus the question of "What is a field Magic" blindingly easy question that a duel trained monkey could likely answer ( **Elsewhere, a duel trained monkey sneezes and the scientists look confused** ) and Syrus says "Well... umm, its a Magic that's on the field and affects it" A random Obelisk shouts "They teach that in Pre-school you Slifer slacker." Crowler looks unsurprised and says "I didn't expect a Slifer drop-out-boy to be able to answer a question, even one as simple as that" Jaden looks unhappy and shouts "I don't think you should badmouth Slifers teach, after all, I'm in Slifer, and I beat you, so what does that make you". I whisper to Alexis "See Lex, Suckers bet" I zone out at this point, Jaden likely getting detention for his idiocy, his antics don't really concern me.

Banners' class is tedious, duel history, and duel … alchemy? What are we going to do, turn our cards into gold? Either way it won't be much of a challenge, I hear Syrus thank Jaden for standing up for him.

Gym class next on the Agenda. Ugh. I'm going to get singled out for not wearing the correct outfit by the teacher, Ms Fontaine, who is also the nurse, and the head of Obelisk Blue Girls I've been training physically for years, so the actual exercise won't bother me. I head into the boys locker room, and quickly get changed, leaving the goggles and mask on and … a scream? Crouching into a combat ready position, I hear "THIS IS THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM" and realize an idiot has just gone into the wrong locker room. I'd place a bet with someone that it was Jaden or Syrus, but people dislike suckers bets as much as I do. I head out into the gym area.

Lex approaches me and says "Figured you wouldn't be wearing the uniform, you seem to have a terminal allergy to light colours." I nod, and ask " So, was it Jaden or Syrus that walked into the wrong Locker Room" She quickly replies "Syrus, he was running late or something" "Hey Lex, wanna bet Fontaine singles me out for wearing something different" She shakes her head, chuckling and says "Suckers bet" I agree with that.

The teacher arrives , and , lo and behold , "Mr Kaiba, you aren't wearing the correct gym gear, and goggles and a face mask aren't exactly regulation either" I shrug and say "The provisions have all been made before I arrived." She nods and says "So they have, but you're still running extra laps." I shrug, uncaring. She continues on her introduction, and we start with a fitness test. 2 laps. I come first, by quite a margin, not even slightly phased by it. Next she has us do the "Beep test" Which is a timed shuttle run of 20m , with the time between beeps decreasing between each level. I actually outlast the tape, reaching level 20, much to Ms Fontaine's shock. I actually had to push myself a bit to pull that one off, but I won't lose to a tape recording, or a teacher that dislikes me for no real reason. Alexis came second, reaching level 13, before everyone was just watching me.

Class being done for the day, I part ways with Alexis, intent on heading back to the Boat to shower and have dinner (Curry and Rice, Japanese style, lower spice count but with added tastes to make up for it) Hour after dinner, food having digested, I decide to take my D-wheel for a spin.

Driving at high speeds round the island, using the D-wheels mapping function to get the data I need I manage to lap the island pretty quickly, noting the locations of the abandoned dorm (burning it to the ground once I find Fate) a weird lab looking place that has power readings (must investigate later.) all 4 dorms (Slifer, Ra, Obelisk Male, Obelisk Female) the main building mapping the forests , weaving in and out of the trees at high speeds without hitting a single one (barely, mind you). I arrive back at my Boat, and hook my D-wheels computer up to my main computer in order to analyse all the data I received. This will take a while to get full analysis done, so I leave it to its work (gotta love the automation computers have these days) and pop down to watch TV.

Later in the evening, my PDA dings, signalling that I have a message.

 **K**

 **Hilarious thing happened, Little Syrus appeared at the Blue Girls dorm, holding a love letter he claimed I wrote. As if. Letter was apparently for Jaden, probably an elaborate trap of Crowlers to get Jaden expelled for peeping or something. Life hands you lemons, make Lemonade. Using this as bait to get Jaden to duel. Going to use my second deck, weaker than the one you duelled , if I still win, we know Jaden isn't worth the time. If not, I might have to duel him again at a later point with my real deck. Duel is midnight, lake by my dorm, can come watch if you want, I won't rat you out, just don't get caught.**

 **L**

Alexis, write a love letter for Syrus, or even Jaden? Crowler you should be glad that Slifers are apparently delusional fools. I shove my darker clothes, my cape and my goggles/mask back on grab my PDA and pen a quick reply.

 **L**

 **Remember, Swiper no Swiping, Swiper no Swiping, Swiper no Swiping. I may or may not be there, I can neither confirm nor deny anything. Wish you'd just school the Slifer with your real deck, if he keeps beating Blues , even if they're using weaker decks than their real ones, he's going to get overconfident and challenge me..**

 **K**

Of course, if Jaden does end up challenging me, he'll likely hear the words Revolt of the Lightning DISOBEY shortly before losing.

I check the time and get ready to head out, more sneaky than when I was speeding round the island.

After 10 minutes I reach a position by the lake on the girls dorm, switch my goggles to low-light mode, enabling me to see better, and note 5 figures between 2 boats on the lake. I access the Infrared on my goggles and see... Crowler hiding underneath the boat, though his camera is fried. The other 5 figures, in one boat we have Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine, and boat 2 we have Jaden and Syrus

I can just about hear them, Alexis talking about the stakes "If you win, you're free to go, both of you, but if you lose, we'll tell security you were here, and you'll be expelled for peeping"

"You better get ready to Get your Game on Alexis." Jaden echoes his cheesy catchphrase.

"DUEL" She says, Pointedly, though clearly displaying an emotional mask just as I wear a physical one.

 **Duel Start - Alexis 4000 LP - Jaden 4000 LP**

"I'll take the first move" Alexis says, proudly

 **Turn 1 – Alexis**

"I Draw"

"I summon Etoile Cyber in Attack Mode!"

 **Etoile Cyber – Level 4/Warrior/Earth/Effect 1200 Atk/1600 Def  
If this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only.**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn"

 **Turn 2 – Jaden**

"I DRAW"

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode"

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman – Level 4 – Warrior/Light/Normal 1600 Atk/1400 Def**

"Sparkman, attack Etoile Cyber with Static shock wave."

Alexis decides to interject at this point "I activate the trap Doble Passe, turning your Sparkman's attack into a direct attack, but forcing you to take a direct attack from Etoile Cyber."

 **Doble Passe - Normal Trap - When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a face-up Attack Position monster you control: Make your opponent's attack a direct attack instead and inflict a direct attack with that monster on your opponent's life points, treating it as if you were direct attacking during your own battle phase. Also, that monster you control can attack your opponent directly during your next turn.**

 **Alexis LP 4000 – 1600 = 2400**

"When Etoile Cyber attacks directly her attack points raise by 600!"

 **Jaden LP 4000 – 1800 – 2200**

Jaden looks frustrated " I end my turn"

I'm amused that Jaden , if he were facing Alexis' real deck, would be on the brink of losing now.

 **Turn 3 – Alexis**

"I summon Blade Skater in attack mode" Cyber blader incoming, but why waste her normal summon? Must be either nothing she can summon or she's hiding her skill.

 **Blade Skater – Level 4/Warrior/Earth/Normal - 1400 Atk/1500 Def**

"Next I play Fusion, fusing Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to form CYBER BLADER"

 **Fusion – Fusion Summon 1 monster from your extra deck using monsters in your hand or on your side of the field as material.**

 **Cyber Blader - Level 7/Warrior/Fusion/Earth/Effect - 2100 Atk/800 Def**

 **"Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"**

 **A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters.**

"Cyber Blader attack Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

 **Jaden LP 2200 -500 = 1700**

 **Turn 4 - Jaden**

"I DRAW"

"I activate the field Magic FUSION GATE"

 **Fusion Gate – Field Magic - While this card is on the field: Either player can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster without using "Fusion", but the Fusion Material Monsters are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard.**

"Now both players can Fusion Summon by banishing the required monsters, no need for Fusion." See Syrus, field spells, easy question.

"I banish the Elemental Hero Avian and the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

 **Elemental Hero Avian -Warrior/Wind/Normal 1000 Atk 1000 Def**

 **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix Level 4 Warrior/Fire/Normal 1200 Atk 800 Def**

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman Level 6 Warrior/Wind/Fusion/Effect 2100 Atk/1200 Def**

 **"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"**

 **Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.**

"Next I activate the continuous magic Kishido Spirit" Jaden... Cyber Blader's effect... Is he that dense...

 **Kishido Spirit – Continuous Magic - While this card is on the field: Either player can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster without using "Polymerization", but the Fusion Material Monsters are banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard.**

"Flame wingman , attack Cyber Blader with Skydive Scorcher". As was obvious to any not blind person, nothing happened.

"Hey what gives, Kishido spirit protected my monster, what saved yours."

Alexis sighs, sounding fed up "Cyber Blader's monster effect means it can't be destroyed by battle when you only control 1 monster."

"I end my turn" Jaden says, frustrated.

 **Turn 5 – Alexis**

"I draw"

"I activate the equip magic Fusion Weapon, equipping it to my Cyber Blader"

 **Fusion Weapon - Equip Magic - Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF.**

 **Cyber Blader attack 2100 + 1500 = 3600.**

"Cyber Blader attack Flame Wingman"

 **Jaden LP 1700 -1500 = 200**

C'mon Lex, finish him off so I can sleep.

"I end my turn" has she bricked?

 **Turn 6 – Jaden**

Crunch time Jaden, will you lose to Alexis less good deck , or will you come back and stop looking like an amateur.

"I DRAW"

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Sparkman.

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman – Level 4 – Warrior/Light/Normal 1600 Atk/1400 Def**

"Next I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode"

 **Elemental Hero Clayman - Level 4 - Warrior/Earth/Normal - 800 Atk/2000 Def**

Well, Jaden's won. Barely, sloppy, and Alexis was likely holding back, despite using an inferior deck, but Jaden's won.

"I activate Fusion Gate's effect, fusing Sparkman and Clayman to form ELEMENTAL HERO THUNDER GIANT"

 **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant – Level 6/Warrior/Fusion/Light/Effect – 2400 Atk/1500 Def  
"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"**

 **Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card; destroy that target.**

"I activate the effect of Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, I can destroy one monster who's ORIGINAL attack is lower than his, like your Cyber Blader. Go Static blast.!"

Alexis realizes she's lost as well at this point.

"Now for the direct attack, Attack Alexis directly with Voltic Thunder!" Glad this isn't one of my duels, Lightning bolt through the chest might hurt.

 **Alexis LP 2400 – 2400 = 0**

 **DUEL END – VICTOR – Jaden**

So, the rematch will involve Alexis brutally slaughtering him in as many possible ways I assume.

"A deal is a deal, we won't report you" Alexis sighs, Jaden likely said a few things as well, but I was ignoring them. View is kinda nice tonight, unless you're a werewolf I suppose, full moons must suck for them.

I head back to the Boat, completely undetected by everyone, even Crowler and his little wooden boat costume and drop Alexis a quick message .

 **L**

 **So, what'd you think, Will I have to duel him at some point to derail his hype train or what?**

 **K**

Minutes later, a reply pops in

 **K**

 **That duel was tedious, kid has potential, but he needs to actually act on it, instead of being cocky, I have a sinking feeling you're going to end up having to duel him in some kind of big event or something because everyone will be riding his hype train. When you do, crush him. Gonna go to bed now. TTYT – Talk to you tomorrow.**

 **L**

Figure I should sleep as well, after having a cup of hot chocolate, I brush my teeth and climb into bed.

 **AN – Changes – Given Alexis a decent real deck, though her duel with Jaden is the same, she's seeing if he's worth wasting time with, so far its looking like no, but Jaden does improve (not notably til after he gets Neos, though.**

 **Odd-eyes Keeps its IRL effect The Anime version is too weak.**

 **Next up is the promotion Exams. As Kamito is overpowered, him facing an Ickle firstie is harsh, so I'll have him face someone better, he'll still win of course, but there'll be more work involved, might even see one of his duels go to turn 3!**

 **Edit fixed spelling, some grammar, and the missing card information**


	4. Chapter 4: Test of the Jet Black Falcon

**Chapter 4 - Jet Black Falcon, Competent Jaden?**

 **AN – Preamble – I do not own Yugioh , Yugioh Arc V, Yugioh GX, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, or any of it save for any OC's I might add in the fanfic.**

My Morning Alarm goes off. 6AM as per usual. I check the calendar and schedule, Its Test day, Promotion exams for those in lower dorms, likely demotion exams if anyone in Blue/Yellow does awfully. Wonder how low the standards are, Could imagine losing a whole lot of blue's on the practical side. Mindy and Jasmine might have the brains and the looks, but they really can't duel.

Days and weeks have passed since arriving at duel academy , Classes have been mostly tedious, with the work being easy, and getting perfect scores on my homework. Wanting to kill Banner's Cat when it decides to stick its claws into my leg for no reason, and Banner seems on edge around me, he might be worth investigating, see if I can dig anything up. Crowlers lessons mostly involve the Slifers looking like idiots when Syrus has about as much theory knowledge as a 3 year old, and literally no confidence. I'd heard that he was actually Zane's brother, was one of them adopted, or did the duelling side only pass on to Zane. Gym class is an exercise in tedium, after scoring so well on the beep test, I still get made to run extra laps because of my choice of outfit. Ms Fontaine might be attractive, but I'm certain she's trying to kill me through cardio, good thing I'm already super-fit.

Promotion exams today means both multiple theory tests, 2 to 3 hours of them, and then a practical duel with someone of your year and dorm. Will they pair me against Alexis, or will they decide to pair me against an older year, as some form of test. Seems like a good enough time to test a few new Xyz monsters , I slip Raidraptors – Rise Falcon into my extra deck, taking out Number 102 -Ragnazero and slip DNA surgery into my main deck, taking out a copy of pendulum call and placing it on the desk, I'll re-add that tonight.

After a long shower, Breakfast, and getting ready, goggles and mask as well, I receive a message on my PDA

 **K**

 **Overheard some useful information for you this morning. Your practical test is being paired against a third year, they said it'd likely be Zane as he's the only one that might be able to challenge you out of them. Figured you'd want to know that you're up against Mr Cyber Dragon himself.**

 **L**

Zane huh, well, this'll be interesting. He DID want to duel me anyway, guess it'll be more public. I type out a reply to Alexis

 **L**

 **Thanks Lex. Useful information indeed. He'll be coming at me full force, but I have a few things planned, you'll be amused at least. Good luck on the Exams today, should be interesting eh?**

 **K**

I check the time, and head up to the main building. Exam time.

Crowlers Exam is first. No different theory to the entrance exam. Jaden appears late. Wonder what he was up to, doubt he overslept as the other 2 Slifers are here. I'd already finished Crowlers by the time he even starts it.

Exam 2 is Banners, a rather useless subject, but easy if you have a good head for theory. Duel History isn't exactly difficult after all. The main mention for the exam is that Atem , the Pharaoh that was bonded with Yugi and the Millennium Puzzle for several years, but has now moved on.

Exam number 3 is practical, but not our duelling one, I don't see why I have to take this as I completed the beep test successfully, but Ms Fontaine is evil. I finish well ahead of the pack, Alexis coming in second for our year group. Grabbing a bottle of Electrolyte whilst waiting for everyone else to finish.

Practical Exam time, most of them are quick, Alexis apparently thrashed Jasmine (no surprise there) And Sheppard chooses this time to make an announcement " Everyone, we have 2 more duels left for the practical exams, everyone has performed admirably. One of our best students, definitely the best First Year, Kamito Kaiba, will be taking on a third year, at the request of Professor Banner" intriguing. Banner thinks I'll lose or something? "His opponent will be the Third year top student, Zane Truesdale!" Everyone cheers at that, they expect a show, they'll get a show.

"Duellists take your places"

I shake hands with Zane, and our decks auto shuffle with our duel disks . "Game on" Zane says.

 **Duel Start - Kamito 4000 LP - Zane 4000 LP**

"Lets do this Zane. Your call" I flip the coin, in the air, Zane calls heads, and the coin lands on heads. Damn. "Heads it is" Zane smirks at that and says "First move is yours then." I expected as much.

 **Turn 1 – Kamito**

"I draw". Well, Defensive plays on the cards after all.

"I summon Entermate Amenboat in attack mode."

 **Entermate Amenboat – Level 4 – Insect/Water/Effect - 500 Atk/1600 Def**

 **When this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: You can change this card to face-up Defence Position, and if you do, negate that attack.**

"I set four cards facedown and end my turn"

 **Turn 2 – Zane**

"That it huh? I'll make this quick" Zane remarks, cockily, Ah if only he knew. "I draw"

Alexis has that knowing smile of 'he's clearly up to something' and she would be right.

"I play Pot Of Greed - I Draw 2 cards"

 **Pot of Greed – Normal Magic – Draw 2 Cards**

"I play Heavy Storm to pop all your facedown cards"

 **Heavy Storm – Normal Magic – Destroy all Magic and Trap Cards on the Field.**

"Not quite Zane, Counter Trap – The Huge Revolution Is Over

 **The Huge Revolution is Over – Counter Trap - When a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys 2 or more cards on the field: Negate the activation and banish it.**

"This negates any destruction effect of 2 or more cards , and removes the negated card from the game"

Zane replies "Not a card I've seen before, but a powerful one. I should have expected you'd pull something, but now it's my turn"

"I Summon Proto-Cyber Dragon"

 **Proto-Cyber Dragon – Level 3 – Machine/Light/Effect - 1100 Atk/1600 Def  
This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while it is on the field.**

"Next I play POWER BOND" Alexis still has that knowing smile of me being up to something.

 **Power Bond – Normal Magic - Fusion Summon 1 Machine-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon.**

"I Fuse my 3 Cyber Dragons together to form my ultimate beast. CYBER END DRAGON"

 **Cyber Dragon – Level 6 – Machine/Light/Effect – 2100 Atk/1600 Def**

 **If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).**

 **Cyber End Dragon – Level 10 – Machine/Fusion/Light/Effect – 4000 Atk/2800 Def**

 **"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"**

 **A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. If this card attacks a Defence Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

"Power Bond's effect Doubles its attack" Ragnainfinity would be hilarious right now.

"Oh no, Kamito is in Trouble" Mindy says. Alexis shakes her head and says "Don't be so sure, he always has a plan" That I do Lex, That I do.

I have a smile on my face, Zane spots it and says "Enjoying the creature that'll beat you" I scoff at that.

As the switch to Zane's battle phase is registered on my duel disk I make my next move

"Now you're in your battle phase, I activate my facedown, Quickplay Magic BOOK OF MOON, Flip that Cyber End upside-down ".

 **Book of Moon – Quickplay Magic - Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defence Position.**

"We'll see about that" Zane replies, "From my hand I activate the Quickplay Magic DE-FUSION!"

 **De-Fusion - Quickplay Magic. - Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them.**

"This splits my Cyber End Dragon into 3 regular Cyber Dragons" I shrug, unconcerned.

"Proto-Cyber Dragon attack Entermate Amenboat with Proto-Strident Blast!" Stage 1.

"I activate the effect of Entermate Amenboat, when it's attacked in face-up attack mode, I switch it to defence mode and negate the attack."

Zane still has that 'I'm going to win' smirk , replying "I still have 3 more attacks"

"Cyber Dragon attack Entermate Amenboat with Strident Blast." Amenboat dies in a pixilated explosion. Poor bug, he played his role well.

Mindy and Jasmine both shout "Zane is going to win!" and Alexis shakes her head at them and says "Kamito is always up to something, you should know that from his duels by now."

"Cyber Dragon number 2 , attack Kamito directly with Strident Blast!" I smirk, not that anyone can tell and shout

"As expected, I activate the facedown card ENTERMATE CALL"

 **Entermate Call – Normal Trap - When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: Target that attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, add up to 2 "Entermate" monsters from your Deck to your hand, whose total DEF is less than or equal to the ATK of the targeted monster. Until the end of your next turn after this card resolves, you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck.**

"Entermate Call negates a direct attack, and lets me add up to 2 Entermate monsters who's combined Defence points are lower than the Attack of the negated attacking monsters Attack points" "I add Entermate Skullcrobat Joker and Entermate Helprincess from my deck to my hand".

 **Entermate Skullcrobat Joker – Level 4 – Spellcaster/Dark/Pendulum/Effect 1800 Atk/100 Def / Scale 8**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters, except "Entermate" monsters, "Magician" Pendulum Monsters, and "Odd-Eyes" monsters. This effect cannot be negated.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Entermate" monster, "Magician" Pendulum Monster, or "Odd-Eyes" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Entermate Skullcrobat Joker".**

 **Entermate Helprincess - Level 4 Warrior/Dark/Effect - 1200 Atk 1200 Def**

 **When you Normal or Special summon an Entermate monster (except during the damage step) You can special summon this card from your hand**

Zane looks frustrated at this "Well, you'll survive this turn, but I still have one more attack. Cyber Dragon 3 , Attack him directly with Strident Blast"

"From my hand I discard Entermage Damage Juggler to negate all battle damage from 1 attack"

 **Entermage Damage Juggler – Level 4 – Spellcaster/Light/Effect – 1500 Atk/1000 Def**

 **During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: You can discard this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. During either player's Battle Phase: You can discard this card; reduce the next battle damage you would take this turn to 0. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; add 1 "Entermage" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Entermage Damage Juggler". You can only use this effect of "Entermage Damage Juggler" once per turn.**

"Dammit, I end my turn" Zane exclaims in frustration.

Alexis laughs at this point and says to Mindy and Jasmine "I was entirely unsurprised that he had a plan, but turning Zane's attacks into more resources, that's just amusing. He'll win this turn now." Mindy and Jasmine look surprised, but seem to still hold doubt. Maybe once I beat Zane they'll see.

 **Turn 3 – Kamito**

A third turn, how unusual. "I draw" Yeah, not playing that. Overkill is fun, but that would just be silly.

"I summon Entermate Skullcrobat Joker, and in response to my own successful summon, I summon Entermate Helprincess" Zane is clearly expecting Dark Rebellion, as is everyone in the room. "I activate the effect of Entermate Skullcrobat Joker and add Entermate Silver Claw to my hand.

 **Entermate Silver Claw - Level 4 – Scale 5 - Beast/Dark/Pendulum/Effect**

 **1800 Atk 700 Def**

 **Pendulum Effect – All Entermate monsters you control gain 300 attack**

 **Monster Effect – When this card declares an attack, all Entermate monsters you CURRENTLY control gain 300 attack until the end of the battle phase**

"I banish Entermage Damage Juggler in my grave in order to activate its effect. I add Entermage Hat Tricker from my deck to my hand"

 **Entermage Hat Tricker – Level 4 – Spellcaster/Earth/Effect 1100 Atk/1100 Def**

 **If 2 or more monsters are on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would inflict damage to you: You can place 1 Entermage Counter on this card (max. 3), then make that effect damage to you 0. When the 3rd Entermage Counter is placed on this card, it's ATK and DEF become 3300.**

"As there are 2 or more monsters on the field, I can special summon Hat Tricker directly to my field"

Show time "I activate the trap DNA SURGERY and declare the type Winged-Beast" everyone gasps, and I hear Alexis say "What is he up to"

 **DNA Surgery – Continuous Trap - Activate this card by declaring 1 Monster Type. All face-up monsters on the field become that Type.**

"With the Level 4 Entermage Hat Tricker, Level 4 Entermate Helprincess and Level 4 Entermate Skullcrobat Joker treated as Winged-Beast type, I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK" Gasps all around, 3 Level 4's for one summon.

"Obscured falcon! Raise your sharpened talons in front of adversity, spread your wings of rebellion! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon!"

 **Raidraptors – Rise Falcon - Rank 4 – Winged-Beast/Dark/XYZ/Effect 100 Atk/2000 Def**

 **3 Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters**

 **This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls once each. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all face-up Special Summoned monsters your opponent currently controls until the end of this turn.**

Everyone seems let down by this, obviously forgetting THAT MONSTERS HAVE EFFECTS.

"100 Attack" Zane states "So it must have an effect." And someone with brains

I hear Alexis say "Must have a powerful effect, I suspect we're about to see vast overkill."

"I Detach one Overlay Unit from Raidraptors – Rise Falcon in order to activate its effect. It gains attack equal to the combined Attack of all face up special summoned monsters you control until the end of the turn." Zane has an aghast look of shock and yells "WHAT"

 **Raidraptors – Rise Falcon Attack 100 + 2100 + 2100 + 2100 = 6400**

"It can also attack all Special Summoned monsters you control once each. And THAT would be your 3 Cyber Dragons."

"Rise Falcon, Show them the path of rebellion, Attack all 3 Cyber Dragons, BRAVE CLAW REVOLUTION!" Rise Falcon takes off like a Jet, and carves up all 3 Cyber Dragons like Christmas turkeys.

 **Zane LP 4000 – 4300 – 4300 – 4300 = -8900**

 **DUEL END – VICTOR – KAMITO**

"Nice Duel Zane, made me work for it, you're a good opponent" I toss him a Card pack and he questions "What's this?" I shrug and say "Oh, Cyber Dragon support cards, fairly new, figured you'd want them" He shakes my hand and says "Thanks, you're a good friend, and an even better duelist. This was the first time I lost, and it was an eye opener, if there are duellists as powerful as you out there, if I ever want to go pro, I need to keep practising, I was getting complacent due to the lack of decent competition." I nod approvingly and say "Yeah, I'll likely hit the pro tag circuit with Fate at some point after finding her, having the same issue of growing complacent myself, she's the only one to ever beat me, and I'm the only one to ever beat her" Zane looks amazed and says "If she's as good as you, when we find her, I'll have to duel her as well." I laugh and say "Duelling Fate is a learning experience, that's for sure. Want to go watch the final Duel of the day, Jaden vs Chazz, hopefully Jaden will be more competent this time." Zane nods and we head towards the other duel arena.

As we head there we hear Chancellor Sheppard's voice over a loudspeaker "Congratulations Kamito, you actually had a few of us worried for a second there, now for the final duel of the day, Jaden Yuki vs Chazz Manjyoume Princeton".

Zane and I take our seats at that, rather empty row, Chazz has lost a fair few times now, and Jaden is a Slifer, so the turnout isn't packed like my duel was.

"Ready to lose this time Slacker?" Chazz exclaims cockily

"Dream on Chazz" Jaden says, calmly. Perhaps I finally got through to him.

 **Duel Start – Jaden 4000 LP – Chazz 4000 LP**

"Call it Slacker" Chazz tosses the coin and Jaden calls "Tails" The coin lands and Chazz says "Heads, I'm taking the first move!"

 **Turn 1 - Chazz**

"I DRAW"

"I summon V-Tiger Jet"

 **V-Tiger Jet Level 4 - Machine/Light/Normal - 1600 Atk/ 1800 Def**

"Next I activate Frontline base"

 **Frontline Base – Continuous Magic - Once per turn you can Special Summon 1 level 4 or below Union monster from your hand**

"With the effect of Frontline Base I Special Summon W-Wing Catapult"

 **W-Wing Catapult - Level 4 - Machine/Light/Union 1300 Atk/1500 Def**

 **Once per turn, you can equip this card to a "V-Tiger Jet" you control, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

"I banish both V and W to fuse them together and form VW-Tiger Catapult."

 **VW-Tiger Catapult – Level 6 - Machine/Light/Fusion/Effect 2000 Atk/ 2100 Def**

 **"V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"**

 **This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Fusion"). You can discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)**

"Same moves Chazz used against you, wonder if Jaden will manage" Alexis , who has moved in to the seat next to mine remarks. I shrug and say "Hex Lex, Kid'll be fine, what'd you think of Rise Falcon" She laughs and says "Rather powerful, guess its kinda useless against all normal summoned stuff though" I nod approvingly and say "Yeah, Dark Rebellion for normal summoned stuff or 1-2 monsters, Rise Falcon for drastic drastic overkill vs special summoned stuff."

Back to Chazz "I play Pot of Greed - I draw 2 Cards"

 **Pot of Greed – Normal Magic - Draw 2 Cards**

"I set a card and end my turn, your move slacker"

 **Turn 2 – Jaden**

"I draw"

"I summon Elemental Hero Prisma in Attack mode"

 **Elemental Hero – Prisma – Level 4 - Warrior/Light/Effect – 1700 Atk/1100 Def**

 **Once per turn: You can reveal 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, then send 1 of the Fusion Materials listed on that card from your Main Deck to the Graveyard; this card's name becomes the sent monster's until the End Phase.**

"I activate Prisma's effect, revealing Thunder Giant from my extra deck, and then sending Clayman from my deck to the grave, I have Prisma count as Clayman for this turn

 **Elemental Hero Thunder Giant – Level 6 – Warrior/Fusion/Light/Effect**

 **2400 Atk/1500 Def**

 **"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"**

 **Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card to target 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card; destroy that target.**

 **Elemental Hero Clayman – Level 4 – Warrior/Earth/Normal – 800 Atk/2000 Def**

"I play the Magic Fake Hero, this allows me to Special Summon a Hero monster from my hand, but it can't attack, and it returns to my hand at the end of the turn"

 **Fake Hero – Normal Magic - Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack, and returns to the hand during the End Phase.**

"Then why bother playing it at all slacker " Chazz remarks cockily, Jaden just shrugs and says "you'll see " I turn to Alexis and Zane and say "Stratos I assume". And Et Voilà

"With Fake Hero's Effect I Special summon Elemental Hero Stratos!"

 **Elemental Hero – Stratos – Level 4 – Warrior/Wind/Effect 1800 Atk/300 Def**

 **When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects.**

● **Add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

● **You can destroy Spell/Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of "HERO" monsters you control,**

"I choose to activate effect number 2 of Stratos, for Each Elemental Hero monster I control, including itself, I can destroy 1 of your Magic or Trap Cards. Stratos and Prisma counted as Clayman means I can pop your Frontline base AND your facedown card"

Facedown turns out to be Hyper Coat, Guess he was going to use it on VWXYZ if he summoned it.

 **Hyper Coat – Continuous Trap - Select 1 face-up "V", "W", "X", "Y", and/or "Z" Machine-Type monster you control and equip this card to it. It gains 500 ATK and is unaffected by your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters' effects. When it is removed from the field, destroy this card.**

"DAMMIT" Chazz exclaims violently.

"I play my own Pot of Greed - I draw 2"

 **Pot of Greed – Normal Magic – Draw 2 Cards**

"Next I play Fusion"

 **Fusion – Normal Magic - Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.**

"I Fuse the Prisma counted as Clayman and the Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand and form ELEMENTAL HERO THUNDER GIANT"

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman – Level 4 – Warrior/Light/Normal 1600 Atk/1400 Def**

"I activate Thunder Giant's effect, destroying 1 monster who's original attack is lower than his own. Destroy VW-Tiger Catapult with VOLTIC THUNDER!"

Jaden switches to his battle phase and...

"Thunder Giant attack Chazz directly with STATIC BLAST!"

 **Chazz LP 4000 – 2400 = 1600**

"I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 3 – Chazz**

"I DRAW!"

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Tiger Catapult!"

 **Monster Reborn – Normal Magic - Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

 **VW-Tiger Catapult – Level 6 - Machine/Light/Fusion/Effect 2000 Atk/ 2100 Def**

 **"V-Tiger Jet" + "W-Wing Catapult"**

 **This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Fusion"). You can discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)**

"I play another Frontline base!"

 **Frontline Base - Continuous Magic - Once per turn you can Special Summon 1 level 4 or below Union monster from your hand**

"I summon X-Head Cannon!"

 **X-Head Cannon – Level 4 – Machine/Light/Normal - 1800 Atk/1500 Def**

"With the Effect of Frontline Base I summon Y-Dragon Head

 **Y-Dragon Head – Level 4 - Machine/Union/Light/Effect - 1500 Atk/1600 Def**

 **Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

"Next I play Double Summon!"

 **Double Summon – Normal Magic - You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.**

"With my Extra summon I summon Z-Metal Tank"

 **Z-Metal Tank – Level 4 – Machine/Union/Light/Effect 1500 Atk/1300 Def**

 **Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, the equipped monster gains 600 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)**

"I banish X Y AND Z " Yet the real Xyz summons are far cooler I note to myself, grinning " To form XYZ DRAGON CANNON

 **XYZ-Dragon Cannon – Level 8 Machine/Fusion/Light/Effect – 2800 Atk/2600 Def**

 **"X-Head Cannon" + "Y-Dragon Head" + "Z-Metal Tank"**

 **Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card, then target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target.**

"You'd think I'm done, but THIS ISNT EVEN MY FINAL FORM" Cliche much.

"I merge VW And XYZ to create MY ULTIMATE MONSTER, VWXYZ DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON"

 **VWXYZ -Dragon Catapult Cannon – Level 8 – Machine/Fusion/Light/Effect**

 **3000 Atk/2800 Def**

 **"VW-Tiger Catapult" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"**

 **This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn, remove from play 1 card your opponent controls. When this card attacks, you can change the battle position of the attack target. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)**

"I activate the Effect of V to Z to banish one of your monsters."

"Not so fast Chazz, I activate BREAKTHROUGH SKILL" this negates one of your monsters effects until the end of turn"

 **Breakthrough Skill – Normal Trap - Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn.**

Was that in the card set I convinced the Card shop lady to give Jaden? I shrug

"Fine" Chazz yells in frustration "I'll take it out with an attack" Switching to his battle phase I see

"VWXYZ DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON, ATTACK THUNDER GIANT!" And Scene. Silly Chazz, Jaden has a facedown. "I activate my facedown card, HERO BARRIER, this negates one attack so long as I control a Hero monster. Which I do."

 **Hero Barrier – Normal Trap - Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect.**

"DAMMIT I CANT LOSE TO THIS SLACKER " " I END MY TURN " Chazz yells in absolute frustration, losing this duel will place him very near rock bottom, I think.

 **Turn 4 – Jaden**

"I draw!"

"I Normal summon Elemental Hero Stratos in Attack mode"

 **Elemental Hero – Stratos – Level 4 – Warrior/Wind/Effect 1800 Atk/300 Def**

 **When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects.**

● **Add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

● **You can destroy Spell/Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of "HERO" monsters you control,**

"I activate Stratos first effect, allowing me to add a HERO monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

 **Elemental Hero Wildheart – Level 4 - Warrior/Earth/Effect 1500 Atk/1600 Def**

 **This card is unaffected by Trap effects.**

"Next I play Fusion!"

 **Fusion – Normal Magic - Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.**

"I fuse Wildheart from my hand with the Stratos on my field in order to form a monster with the power of the Spirit of the Earth. Come forth ELEMENTAL HERO GAIA!"

 **Elemental Hero – Gaia – Level 6 - Warrior/Fusion/Earth/Effect - 2200 Atk/2600 Def**

 **1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 EARTH monster**

 **Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, its ATK is halved and this card gains the same amount of ATK.**

"I activate Gaia's effect, When it's successfully fusion summoned, I target one monster you control , halve its attack points and add those attack points to my own, Guess it works a bit like Dark Rebellion's effect" Jaden added on to the end, Cheekily. I should crush him for that.

 **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon Attack 3000 – 1500 = 1500**

 **Elemental Hero – Gaia Attack 2200 + 1500 = 3700**

And Jaden has won, he's getting competent at least.

"BATTLE , Thunder Giant, attack VWXYZ with Static Blast"

 **Chazz LP 1600 - 900 = 700**

"Now Elemental Hero Gaia, attack Chazz directly, Crush him with the force of earth"

 **Chazz LP 700 – 3700 = -3000**

 **DUEL END – VICTOR – Jaden**

"That's game Chazz, sweet duel". Jaden, ever the happy go lucky child says

"I...I lost, I can't believe I lost to the slacker!" Chazz yells in angst

After a short conversation of hearing Jaden being offered promotion to Ra Yellow, doubt he'll take it, he's far too loyal to Syrus and the ManKoala to leave them for a different dorm, We all hear our results, I came joint top on the theory, with a perfect score, and top overall on the practical, as I beat the top student in the school. I say my goodbyes to Alexis and Zane and head back to the boat to analyse today

Wonder if Sheppard will let me be exempt from Banner's class, I swear that guy has it in for me for some reason, that Cat definitely does.

 **AN – Changes - Anime Rise Falcon – too good a card not to Cameo in with DNA Surgery**

 **Jaden getting better cards, Stratos and Prisma early make him less of a useless git that barely wins every duel.**

 **Buffed Stratos a little (horrifying I know) let it include itself for its Destruction effect.**

 **Next up is Titan. And likely a mutilated Titan at that.**

 **Edit Fixed the spelling mostly.**


	5. Chapter 5: Attack on Titan

**Chapter 5 - Attack on Titan**

 **AN – Preamble – I do not own Yugioh , Yugioh Arc V, Yugioh GX, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, or any of it save for any OC's I might add in the fanfic.**

Days pass after the test, apparently I was right, Jaden decided to stay Red, loyalty of a Badger that one. Can't fault loyalty , but I'd personally take the better food and accommodations and visit the Reds whilst still remaining friends with them, not remaining in the Rat infested dorm

Classes are dull as ever, easy and with very little effort to maintain perfect marks. I suppose having a photo-retentive memory would be considered cheating by some, but I consider it using the tools available to get the best outcome. Banner's class is awful as ever, pointless history and that demon cat that keeps trying to attack me. Gym class is boring, but active at least, with Fontaine being evil and making me run more laps than everybody else.

A few days after, late at night, whilst I was lounging on my boat and watching TV, waiting for my scanners to update. I hear a scream, from out in the woods. A girlish scream... Sounded like Alexis. I yell out "COMPUTER MAP LOCATION, DIRECTION OF SCREAM" and in the computerized voice it replies "Came from the direction of the abandoned dorm Sir". I nod , grab my duel-disk, mask , goggles , I hadn't got changed from regular class wear, put my cape on and head to my D-wheel. I grab my helmet, set the computer on my D-wheel and ride off, Shouting "Lockdown, Security Mode – Admit access only to my D-Wheel and anyone aboard - Keyword Onomatophobia". Lockdown engages just as I hit the ramp of my boat.

I tear through the forest at speed, not caring if I'm seen at this point, Alexis' safety is the priority. Quickly reaching the abandoned dorm, I spot a flower, a single Rose outside of the gate. Alexis leaving flowers for her brother. That's why she was here. Meaning she was kidnapped.

I enter the gate, I spot someone ahead of me, Slifers. Likely Jaden's group. Either they're exploring to find Alexis, or they're just being idiots. The former is commendable, the latter, well, they deserve to be expelled.

Entering the main building, following the large boot-like tracks, seemingly weighted from carrying another person, I follow the tracks down a corridor.

I hear the idiotic Slifers searching for the abandoned dorm's abandoned kitchen, if they were at least looking for Alexis, I would understand, but as they are just here for fun... Are they IDIOTS, people have lost everything in this place, I'm exploring it for a reason, to find a clue to our lost loved ones, they're just kids being morons. I decide against going and yelling at them, I might end up killing them in my current state. I spot a door at the end of the hall I was walking down

Entering the room, a Tall man, wearing a face-mask but his mouth clearly visible, a dark hat, a dark trench coat, boots. Wait, He fits the description of the heavily wanted criminal, the shadow duelist. Titan. How did he get on the island without the KaibaCorp security noticing. Has academy life made the disciplinary action squad that pathetic.

He could be the one who... Not even finishing my own thought before rage takes over, eyes glowing, hair standing up, radiating with power.

"Shadow duelist, ARE YOU THE ONE WHO TOOK HER, ARE YOU THE ONE WHO TOOK FATE? I WILL DESTROY YOU" Completely out of control at this point, Dark Rebellion and Odd-eyes glowing in my deck, fully lost to the power of Berserk Mode.

"So what if I Am, I took that girl Alexis, you weren't the prey I was hoping to catch, but I'll just send you to the shadows first, and then I'll go after Jaden" Titan exclaims, idiotically. He will take me to those he has taken, or he will die.

"If you expect to survive this duel, you will tell me where you took the captives. NOW" I demand, furiously, this fool will suffer.

"You think you're a match for me, I am the mighty shadow duelist Titan, I will claim your soul just as I did all of the others, just as I did Alexis" A wave of darkness extends from the pendant around his neck. An optical illusion. How foolish.

"Shadow duel huh? " I activate the special function of my duel disk. "ACTION FIELD ON, SWORD GRAVEYARD!"

"What is this, an illusion? " Titan Exclaims, his voice cracking " A Shadow game involves the battle damage being real. I'm giving you what you asked for. We will feel the pain of this duel, and you will suffer for every person you've hurt." I yell, violently. Titan will burn.

Titan's mask shows a hint of nervousness in his eyes, he's clearly thinking 'there's no way he could do that'

 **Duel Start – Kamito 4000 LP - Titan 4000 LP**

Titan tosses the coin, and I Call "HEADS" the coin lands on tails, damn. Titan says "Its tails, I'll take the first move " Fool. You've SEALED YOUR OWN FATE. I WILL DESTROY YOU.

 **Turn 1 – Titan**

"I draw"

"I activate the Field Magic Pandemonium"

 **Pandemonium – Field Magic - Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Archfiend" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card.**

"I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in Attack mode"

 **Infernalqueen Archfiend - The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. Increase the Attack of all Archfiend monsters by 1000.**

"This raises her own attack by 1000 as well"

 **Infernalqueen Archfiend Attack 900 + 1000 = 1900**

"I play Double Summon"

 **Double Summon – Normal Magic - You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.**

"I summon Terrorking Archfiend in Attack mode with my Extra Normal Summon"

 **Terrorking Archfiend – Level 4 – Fiend/Dark/Effect - 2000 Atk/1500 Def**

 **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. The effects of an Effect Monster that this card destroyed as a result of battle are negated.**

"Terrorking Archfiend also gains 1000 Attack from Infernalqueen's effect"

 **Terrorking Archfiend Attack 2000 + 1000 = 3000**

"I set one card Facedown and end my turn" Titan smirking, thinking his facedown will mean anything against me. He will Suffer.

 **Turn 2 – Kamito**

With my hand glowing the same purple as my hair and eyes, "I DRAW"

"As I have Drawn this card in a standard draw phase, I must keep it revealed until the start of my main phase 1" I intone emotionlessly

"Now my main phase 1 has begun , I activate RANK UP MAGIC, THE SEVENTH ONE" I yell, ferociously. Perfect card to draw, he will perish before its power.

 **Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One - Normal Magic To activate this card, you must draw it for your normal draw in your Draw Phase, reveal it, and keep it revealed until the start of Main Phase 1. At the start of your Main Phase 1 that same turn, you can: Special Summon, from your Extra Deck or Graveyard, 1 monster that has a number between "Number 101" and "Number 107" in its name, except "Number C" monsters, then Xyz Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 "Number C" monster with the same number in its name as the first monster, by using it as the Xyz Material.**

"Rank up? What is this foolish nonsense" Titan exclaims, idiotically. He will see.

"With the effect of Rank-up-Magic The Seventh One , I Special summon from my Extra deck, NUMBER 107 , GALAXY EYES, TACHYON DRAGON"

 **Numbers 107 – Rank 8 Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon – Dragon/Light/Xyz/Effect  
3000 Atk/2500 Def**

 **2 Level 8 monsters**

 **Once per Battle Phase, at the start of your Battle Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up monsters currently on the field, also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF, and if you do any of these, during the Battle Phase this turn, each time an opponent's card effect resolves, this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, also, it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn.**

"Now, with Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, I REBUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK"

"Pierce through the raging torrent of galaxies, and revive from the time before they ever existed! The draconic star from beyond eternity! CHAOS XYZ CHANGE. Manifest before us, Rank 9! Chaos Numbers 107! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" The power radiating off this card is enormous.

 **Chaos Numbers 107 – Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Rank 9 Dragon/XYZ/Light/Effect**

 **4500 Atk/3000 Def**

 **3 Level 9 monsters**

 **Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field until the End Phase. Also, negate the effects of all other cards activated this turn, and if you do, return them to the state they were at the start of this turn, until the End Phase. After you activate this effect, only you can choose which cards on the field can activate their effects, until the End Phase. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", it gains this effect.**

● **You can Tribute 2 monsters that did not declare an attack; this card can make 3 attacks during each Battle Phase this turn.**

Titan looks physically terrified at this point. As he should. As I go to taunt him, Shadows engulf the field , perhaps the same shadows that took Fate. The aura surrounding Neo-Tachyon is protecting me, but Titan is possessed by the shadows.

"This duel is not over, foolish human, You will join all in the shadows. I activate the trap Nightmare wheel. This will stop your dragon from attacking, and each turn you will take damage".

 **Nightmare Wheel – Continuous Trap - Activate this card by targeting 1 monster your opponent controls; it cannot attack or change its battle position. When it leaves the field, destroy this card. During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. That monster must be on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

"Do not be a fool, Shadows. BRING ME FATE TESTAROSSA NOW" I exclaim darkly.

"It is true we have taken her, you will see her soon enough " The shadows say, forebodingly.

"I activate Neo-Tachyon's effect, by detaching 1 overlay unit, I negate all other face-up cards on the field, negate all cards activated on your side of the field this turn, reset all other activated cards, and only I can activate cards or effects on the field until the turn ends. TIME TYRANT"

Neo Tachyon's effect resets Shadow-Titans game-state, including setting his Nightmare wheel back face down, as well as negating his Archfiends effects, and his field effect.

 **Infernalqueen Archfiend Attack 1900 – 1000 = 900 Negated Effects**

 **Terrorking Archfiend Attack 3000 – 1000 = 2000 - Negated Effects**

I pick up the Action card by my feet "I activate the Action Magic – Extreme Sword " "This raises one monster I control's attack by 1000 until the end of turn"

 **Extreme Sword - Action Magic – Target 1 monster on the field; it gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase only.**

 **Number C107 Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon Attack 4500 + 1000 = 5500**

"BATTLE. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Attack Infernalqueen Archfiend. ANNIHILATE THIS FOOL. UJLTIMATE TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!"

Infernalqueen Archfiend gets disintegrated, and Titan gets thrown back into one of the blades for Sword Graveyard, violently, That had to have hurt. Good. Hope he dies.

 **Titan LP 4000 - 4600 = -600**

 **DUEL END – VICTOR – Kamito**

Regular not Possessed Titan returns temporarily and yells "PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME" before being eaten by the shadows. Bet he didn't taste very good.

The Shadows disperse after a quick roar from Neo-Tachyon and I drop down to 1 knee, tiredness starting to set in, and Berserk mode having faded and clarity returning

I clutch my head in pain "Gotta find Alexis" I think for a second . Infusing Duel energy into the card " I SUMMON ENTERMATE DISCOVER HIPPO"!

 **Entermate Discover Hippo - Level 3 – Beast/Earth/Effect 800 Atk/800 Def**

 **If you Tribute this card for a Tribute Summon, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes.**

"Hippo Hippo" Discover Hippo says, before offering a bow. I nod in reply and say "Hippo, find Alexis" I jump onto the back of Hippo, hitching a ride.

A few minutes of searching later, Hippo stops , pointing towards a photo on the floor , it's of Atticus. I pick it up. We reach a room full of Coffins. I see... no way, That's Fate's hairbands. The shadows were telling the truth. I hold it for a second, hugging it close before hi-five'ing Hippo and saying "Thanks Hippo, you found us 2 great clues." Hippo salutes back.

I open the Coffin Hippo points at, and find Alexis, alive, soul intact, not eaten by shadows, but unconscious and say "Hippo, can you take her back to the D-Wheel, I'll meet you there." Hippo nods, and I place Alexis on his back and he runs off towards the exit. I follow along quickly , reaching my D-Wheel probably about two minutes after Hippo, damn that Hippo is fast and place Alexis on board. "Thanks Hippo" I say, and he bows, and dismisses himself, knowing his work is done for the day.

I hop on board the D-wheel after securing Alexis, and drive, quietly and carefully so she doesn't fall, back to the Boat, hopefully we didn't get caught, but if we did, I can explain it away easily enough. I arrive back at the Boat in short order and lift Alexis onto the sofa before placing my D-wheel in its Cleaner, placing my Duel-Disk and my deck in their storage spots, and going back to the lounge

Alexis wakes up just as I enter the room and says "Kamito, what happened, I remember going to lay a flower at the abandoned dorm, and then that big creep called Titan grabbed me, and then I woke up here" I reply "Heard your scream from on the boat. Drove towards the abandoned dorm at speed on my D-wheel, tracked down Titan, beat him in a rather brutal manner, he won't be bothering anyone else for a while, found you, brought you back here, hopefully all without being seen, but I doubt even I'm that lucky"

Alexis blushes red and says "Thanks for saving me, Who knows what that creep was going to do whilst I was unconscious" Alexis shudders. I say "You're my friend, I wouldn't let anyone do that to you" and then add "By the way, I found some things in the abandoned dorm, a few clues" Alexis immediately becomes hyper attentive at this point and says "What'd you find!" I take out the picture of her brother from my pocket and pass it to her, she hugs it close. And then I take out the 2 hairbands and place them on the table. "These hairbands have labels on , Property of Fate Testarossa. She was wearing them last time I saw her."

Alexis and I both tear up at this point, but I remain serious and say "When I was duelling Titan, little Shadow Spirits appeared from all over the dorm, and possessed Titan, not that it made him a better duelist, but the Shadow possessed Titan did say a few interesting things" Alexis replies "Any more clues" and I shrug saying "In a way, It was those Shadows that took our friends, but that confuses me. My Dragon was able to drive away the Shadows, keeping them from trying to touch me, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon, Fate's ace monster, should have been capable of the same. Fate must have been knocked out before the shadows appeared." "They also left a foreboding message. When I demanded the shadow creature bring Fate to me, it said 'You will see her soon enough' even though it knew at that point it lost the duel. I think our loved ones might have been possessed by the shadow creatures, and I'll have to beat them in a duel to get them back to normal when they appear, or something"

Alexis nods for a second and says "wait, why just you, I could beat Atticus in a duel" I shake my head and say "Perhaps, perhaps not, but it isn't whether you can defeat your brother in a duel, its whether you can purge the darkness from him. I will most likely be the only one able to purge them because of the power of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and my other cards " Alexis looks solemn , before nodding and saying with added resolve "We'll find them, you beat them, and then we have our loved ones back. And then we slaughter the ones responsible for them being gone all this time" I nod and agree entirely with her. I didn't tell her about Berserk mode yet, but that's a conversation I'd like to avoid until necessary. I still don't understand how Berserk mode even works, I just know the name Fate always called it.

I hear Alexis' stomach rumble and say "Hey Lex, want some Food?" She nods wholeheartedly before following me to the kitchen. "I point to the Stay-hot box and say "Pizza in there, large one, wanna split it?" She ponders that for a second and says "What toppings", I laugh and say "Pepperoni of course" She looks excited at the prospect of late night Pizza.

I check the clock. 2am. We've just finished the rather awesome Pizza, Alexis enjoyed it and I say "Hey Lex, 2am, can you sneak back to your dorm without being seen, or do you need to crash here? No classes tomorrow so don't exactly need to be up early". She thinks about it and says "Sure its alright if I crash here? They lock us in from the outside past midnight, I'd be locked out." I laugh and say "Can't have that can we, stand up and hit the button on the left arm of the sofa" She does, and it transforms into a bed. Underneath the bed (tucked under the sofa) are the sheets, pillows and duvet for the bed. "Ready for bed now?" She, for some reason keeps her toothbrush in her handbag, so was able to brush her teeth fine. She replies "Yeah. Thanks. Catch you in the morning? I shrug and say "Possibly early afternoon. Tired. Night Lex" She replies "Night Kamito" before I say "Activate Night mode. Lockdown. Security level. Prevent external access. Keyword onomatophobia . Before having a quick shower, putting on my pyjamas and getting into bed myself.

 **AN - Only 1 Duel this Chapter, so a Shorter one. Berserk Mode fun. Had to include Rank-Up-Magic the seventh one for Kamito's berserk mode , it just felt appropriately dark for a berserk mode card.**

 **Changes - Anime C107 , IRL 107. Likely to follow this pattern with all chaos numbers.**

 **Buffed the Seventh one – Made it not once per duel**

 **Buffed Infernalqueen Archfiend. Archfiends are awful, it didn't matter though.**

 **Anime Hippo because its cooler than its IRL counterpart.**

 **Titan gets to face a more competent opponent. Chaos XYZ monster gets to eat the bad man. He'll be back.**

 **Next up is the Fallout of the Abandoned dorm trek. Who knows what could happen.**

 **Action duels can deal real damage, so I figured it was a gimmick as Titan claimed to be a Shadow duellist.**

 **Edited for spelling and stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6: Return of Heart and Soul

**Chapter 6 - Return of Heart and Soul. Fallout.**

 **-At a far off, unknown location, inside a young girl's mind.**

"Clear Wing, do we have enough strength to carry out the plan? We need the possessor to go to Duel Academy. Kamito will be there, he'll be able to beat the fake me in a duel, and undo the possession" The girl says. The dragon nods "Lets do this" she says after.

 **-On the outside, at the unknown location.**

"We have some interesting information" an unknown male voice says "It appears the shadows awoke to duel Kamito Kaiba, and they were defeated with very little effort" (Inside the mind of the girl nearby, a cheer is heard as well as a cry of "he's been searching all this time, hasn't he.)

In a slightly warped voice, a girl possessed by shadows says "Master, I would like to go to Duel Academy. If we don't get Kamito out of the way, he'll stop our plans to get the Sacred Beast cards with his power. Likely even the Sacred Beasts cannot match up to his Chaos Numbers, I would like to duel him, and either recruit him, or if that fails, eliminate him" (a scoff of "ha , as if you could eliminate my Kamito" is heard from inside the girls mind). The unknown man, obviously the one in charge replies "That is a good plan, Fate Testarossa was the only one to ever defeat him after all. You will leave immediately." The girl nods, grabs her duel disk and makes to leave. "See you seen, Kamito" she says, laughing maniacally.

 **-Back at Duel Academy, with Kamito**

A loud **BANG** is heard from nearby. I wake up startled and rush to grab my duel disk. "Lockdown allow Hippo in and out. Keyword Onomatophobia". "I summon Entermate Discover Hippo"

 **Entermate Discover Hippo - Level 3 – Beast/Earth/Effect 800 Atk/800 Def**

 **If you Tribute this card for a Tribute Summon, this card can be treated as 2 Tributes.**

"Hippo, Don't be seen, find out what's going on and report back." I say to the adorable Hippo. "Hippo Hippo" he replies, nodding , saluting. I grab my PDA and pen a quick message to Alexis, though she's like, a room away, she might not be dressed, so I don't want to barge in.

 **L**

 **What in the hell was that Bang, Sounded like a Battleship Cannon, best to wake up, its only 6am but if we need to bail at speed, its safer to be ready. Jumping in the shower, I'll be quick.**

 **K**

I head into the shower, and for once, actually rush, Taking all of 5 minutes. By the time I head out, Dry and dressed, I grab my mask and goggles, and check my PDA, finding a message from Alexis

 **K**

 **I know right, scared the pants off of me. Thought you were experimenting with tech or something but if you don't know what it was either its best to be prepared. I'll have to head back to my dorm for clean clothes after 7. If anyone asks, I was out for morning exercise, its a decent cover story. Could have sworn I saw a Pink Hippo in a Top Hat and a Waistcoat run past, must be going crazy this early in the morning.**

 **L**

I laugh, Hippo does have a cool dress code. I drop her a quick reply.

 **L**

 **That was Entermate Discover Hippo. Duel spirit. Sent him to investigate what was going on. Figured he could check things out quieter than I could during the day. When he gets back, I'll let you know what he says.**

 **K**

I say that, but Hippo runs through the door, looking panicked. "Hippo Hippo , Hippo!" Wait what, the Disciplinary Action Squad. What in the hell are they doing at this time of morning. I send Alexis another message, this time, a more urgent one.

 **L**

 **The bang was the disciplinary action squad waking up the Slifers in order to take them into Campus Arrest. They were at the Abandoned dorm last night too. Be Combat ready in 10, Hippo thinks they might come here as well. I'll just fire that idiot woman if she thinks she can arrest me for doing what I have remit to do anyway, and you were kidnapped.**

 **K**

Alexis obviously received the message as I hear her shout "WHAT" before hearing her scramble to get ready. 5 minutes later she knocks on the door and says "Are you dressed, I don't want to walk in on you" I shout "Yeah been dressed for a while" and she opens the door.

"Follow me Lex, computer room. Need to check if they actually are coming here. Hippo thought they might based on what he heard. " She nods and follows along quickly, Duel Disk on her arm, deck in slot, Just the same as I did with mine. "Computer. Set scan, targets, Disciplinary Action Squad. Do not allow entry. Prepare defences if needed. " The computer registers the command. "Disciplinary Action Squad detected on approach vector. Requesting command" I sigh out loud, Should I just waste them with Odd-Eyes, or should I see what the idiots want. "Do not engage. Drop Lockdown to Entry only for myself and Alexis for the time being. Prepare for emergency departure if needed." The computer registers the command.

"Well Lex, lets go see what the idiots want." I manage to say through a large sigh. "Stay here. They don't know you're here, so we have an advantage for now. Play what edge we can." She nods in the affirmative.

I head out onto the deck of the boat and see the idiots on approach. "Kamito Kaiba, you breached the Campus rules by entering and searching the Abandoned Dorm. A staff member spotted you and reported it in. You are hereby ordered to turn yourself in for Campus arrest". An idiot woman shouts. Not now berserk mode, I'd kill all of them. My eyes are glowing dark purple in anger at the idiots. "Note the last name of the person you're trying to arrest and leave me the hell alone. Unless you WANT to be fired and incapable of getting a job anywhere again." I reply angrily " I have full permission from Seto Kaiba, my father, to fully explore the abandoned dorm for any clues to locate any of the missing students. Now drop this farce before I get really angry." I finish. These idiots, Summoning Odd-Eyes for real is starting to sound preferable right now. The idiot woman replies "I have orders, so you're coming with us or we'll take you by force. " Oh bring it on bitch. "Force huh? " I jump down, knocking out 4 of the guards and saying "I'll see how this farce plays out, but you are going to lose your job for this INCOMPETENCE. No one will stop my investigations" I follow the idiot, leaving the knocked out guards on the floor. The idiot isn't looking so I pen a quick PDA message to Alexis.

 **L**

 **Code Red, placed under Campus arrest. Going to make them pay. Going to need a new disciplinary action squad. Might have broke 4 of them . Going to see how the farce plays out. If I send you a message after this one that has the numbers 432 in it. Press the phone on my computer and say that number into it. It'll notify Dad that incompetence at the academy is interfering with our primary goal and a lot of people will need to be replaced.**

 **K**

I put away my PDA before the idiot woman notices. I'm sent to a room, alongside the 3 Slifers, and the screens turn on , showing the idiot woman, Crowler, Banner and Sheppard.

I yell at them "SHEPPARD, this farce ends now. Seto Kaiba himself gave me permission to do as is required to find the missing students, why was I arrested by the incompetent idiot along with the Slifers. I only even went to the dorm yesterday to investigate a scream. I ran into the high grade criminal, Titan. He won't be bothering anyone for a long time. That's for sure." Banner, ever the idiot, I might kill him one day, says "Kaiba gave us the authority to do as we see fit with the academy, and you broke the rules, so like the Slifers, you will be punished. A Tag duel was what was decided for Jaden and Syrus, Crowler will be providing opponents for them, you will face their opponents first" Berserk mode kicking in , very near full force now, its hard to hold it back at the minute "2 versus 1? Heh, Like I'm worried" Crowler, ever protective of his blues says "That wouldn't be sporting or fair would it. You may have your choice of tag partner , whether that be Miss Rhodes who you hang out with often, or the older Mr Truesdale." My rage slightly drops, Crowler is at least on my side "I was against you being punished, you were only trying to find Ms Testarossa, or a clue to her location after all, but I was overruled by the incompetent head of Slifer, and the head of the disciplinary action squad. So I at least made it fairer for you." If you aren't a Slifer, Crowler is good to you. "Thanks Crowler. I'll submit the partner name In a week" He nods and says "Duel is in 2, the opponents likely won't be a problem for you anyway" I leave, as does Jaden and the other 2. I check my PDA, message from Lex, Title – Urgent – Defcon 1. I check out the message

 **K**

 **Boat NOW, Get your D-wheel. Computer was yelling at me and said "ALERT, Custom duel disk detected – registered to Fate Testarossa. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon spirit signature detected." FATE IS LIKELY ON THE ISLAND. Everything else can take a back seat for now**

 **L**

So the shadows really weren't kidding. I am seeing her soon. I run as fast as I humanly can back to my boat. I wait till no one is around , ignoring Jaden complaining about the unfairness of the punishment and activate my duel disk. Infusing duel energy into the card to summon it for real "I Summon Entermate Discover Hippo" Hippo appears with a "Hippo Hippo" I tell Hippo the plan "Hippo, I need a fast lift to the boat. Fate might be here." Hippo nods and drops to all fours, I jump onto his back and he takes off at speed.

We reach the boat in a matter of 3 minutes, not caring if we were seen (it turns out we weren't but it didn't matter) I thank Hippo and he dismisses himself. I run to the D-wheel Room and yell "Computer, send location of Clear-Wing signature to D-wheel computer." The computer beeps in the affirmative. Obelisk duelling arena is the location. I yell to Alexis "LEX, OBELISK DUEL ARENA, Hop on" She does , Lockdown mode is still only allowing us anyway so we bolt off at high speed

Hitting the afterburners and going at the full speed my D-wheel is capable of, I arrive at the Obelisk duelling arena to see a crowd gathering. A blonde girl, with an eye mask (likely the source of possession) beautiful , a black and red cape, with a dark coloured schoolgirl uniform, with a short skirt. "FATE" I yell. She turns to me and says, "Ara Ara, you DID get here fast. I'm not Fate, but I am possessing her. Duel me Kamito, And you can either be together with your precious Fate. Or perish at her lovely hands."

"You know, if you duel me, you, possessor , will be destroyed, right?" She nods and says "only if you win Kamito, only if you win" Oh , I WILL WIN. I will have her back if it kills me. And against an evil spirit with Fate's skills, it might.

"LETS DO THIS" Berserk mode kicking in, it knows how badly I need this as well.

 **Duel Start - Kamito 4000 LP - Possessed-Fate 4000 LP**

The Possessor pulls out a coin and says "Your call" , I yell "Tails" It lands on heads "Heads. First moves yours Kamito."

 **Turn 1 – Kamito**

"I DRAW"

"With the 2 Scale 5 Insight Magicians, I set the pendulum scale.

 **Insight Magician – Scale 5 – Level 4 – Spellcaster/Light/Pendulum/Effect 1500 Atk/1500 Def.**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **If you have a "Magician" or "Entermate" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy this card, and if you do, place 1 "Magician" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, except "Insight Magician".**

 **Monster Effect**

 **You can discard this card, then target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, whose current Pendulum Scale is different from its original Pendulum Scale; its Pendulum Scale becomes its original Pendulum Scale until the end of this turn.**

"Insight Magician's pendulum Effect activates. By destroying this card and sending it Face-up to my extra deck, I can replace it with a different Magician pendulum Monster, direct from my deck. I Replace Insight Magician number 1 with Destruction Magician."

 **Destruction Magician – Scale 3 – Level 7 – Spellcaster/Dark/Pendulum/Effect  
2500 Atk/500 Def**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **Once per turn: You can target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; it is treated as having a Level that is equal to its Rank, until the end of this turn.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **Once per turn: You can target 1 LIGHT monster on the field; until the end of this turn, its effects are negated, also its effects cannot be activated.**

"I activate the Effect of the second Insight Magician. Destroying it, sending it face-up to the extra deck and replacing it with. Creation Magician."

"With the Scale 3 Destruction Magician and the Scale 8 Creation Magician, I SET THE PENDULUM SCALE"

 **Creation Magician - Scale 8 – Level 4 – Spellcaster/Light/Pendulum/Effect 500 Atk/1500 Def**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **Once per turn: Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; its Level becomes another monster's on the field, until the end of this turn.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; this card's ATK becomes that monster's, until the end of this turn.**

"This means I can special summon any number of Level 4 to 7 Monsters simultaneously, once per turn"

"Sway Pendulum of the soul, Draw an Arc of Light across the Ether. Pendulum Summon. APPEAR MY Monster ALLIES"

"Entermate Silver Claw"

 **Entermate Silver Claw – Scale 5 – Level 4 - Beast/Dark/Pendulum/Effect**

 **1800 Atk 700 Def**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **All "Entermate" monsters you control gain 300 ATK.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **When this card declares an attack: All "Entermate" monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase.**

"Entermate Whip Viper"

 **Entermate Whip Viper – Level 4 – Reptile/Earth/Effect – 1700 Atk – 900 Def**

 **Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn.**

"And , Entermate Hammer Mammoth in Attack Mode"

 **Entermate Hammer Mammoth – Level 6 – Beast/Earth/Effect - 2600 Atk/1800 Def**

 **If you control 2 or more "Entermate" cards, you can Normal Summon this card without Releasing. Cannot attack unless you control another "Entermate" card. When this card declares an attack: You can return all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls to the hand.**

The audience are aghast at the Summon method, Crowler has appeared by this point to witness the duel. There are yells of "What the hell is a Pendulum summon" Crowler says "Its clearly legal" and Zane, who I didn't know was here says "He explained how it works with the chant. The scales 3 and 8 means he can special summon any number of Level 4 to 7 Monsters simultaneously, once per turn. I guess its part of his deck." Zane ever the logical head, not that I care about that right now. I can't afford to hold back against Fate. If I hold back even slightly, she'll crush me. I have to win. I will save you Fate. I swear it.

"With the Level 4 Entermate Silver Claw and the Level 4 Entermate Whip Viper I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK"

 **Unappeased Soul placed aboard the Ark. Arise from the abyss so deep not even light can reach it! Appear! Numbers 101! Rank 4 Silent Honors Ark Knight!"**

 **Numbers 101: Silent Honour Ark Knight - Rank 4 - Aqua/Water/XYZ/Effect**

 **2100 Atk / 1000 Def**

 **2 Level 4 monsters**

 **You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "Number 101: Silent Honour ARK Knight" once per turn. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead.**

"Numbers 101, he used that against Chazz" Someone says. That I did.

"I set one card face-down and end my turn". This should save me, or at least help . I'll need Launch or Odd-Eyes to win this.

 **Turn 2 – Possessed-Fate**

"I draw!"

"I special summon Speedroid Beigomax!"

 **Speedroid Beigomax - Level 3 – Machine/Wind/Effect - 1200 Atk/600 Def**

 **If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Speedroid Beigomax". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Beigomax" once per turn.**

"Beigomax's Effect activates. Once per turn, when this card is summoned, I can add 1 Speedroid Monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Speedroid Double Yoyo"

 **Speedroid Double Yoyo – Level 4 – Machine/Wind/Effect - 1400 Atk/1400 Def**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

"As I control a Wind Monster I special summon Speedroid Taketomborg "

 **Speedroid Taketomborg – Level 3 – Machine/Wind/Effect – 600 Atk/1200 Def**

 **If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only Special Summon "Speedroid Taketomborg(s)" once per turn.**

"I activate Taketomborg's Monster Effect. By sending himself to the grave, he can replace himself with a Speedroid Tuner Monster. The catch being I can only summon Wind attribute Monsters for the rest of the turn."

"I replace Speedroid Taketomborg with Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice"

 **Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice – Level 3 – Machine/Wind/Tuner/Effect – 300 Atk/1500 Def**

 **During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect).**

"Level 3 , Speedroid Beigomax and the Level 3 Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice. TUNING!"

"Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 6 Hi-Speedroid Makendama!"

 **Hi-Speedroid Makendama – Level 6 – Machine/Synchro/Wind/Effect**

 **2200 Atk/1600 Def**

 **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **If this card attacks a Defence Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can only use each of the following effects of "Hi-Speedroid Makendama" once per turn.**

● **You can banish 1 Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

● **If this card is in your Graveyard and you control no cards: You can Special Summon this card. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect.**

"Makendama's Monster Effect activates, I banish 1 Speedroid Monster in my grave. I choose Taketomborg, and you take 500 points of damage"

 **Kamito LP 4000 – 500 = 3500**

"Next I normal summon Speedroid Double Yoyo"

"Double Yoyo's Monster Effect activates, when this card is normal summoned, I can special summon one Level 3 or below Speedroid Monster from my grave. I choose Three-Eyed Dice!"

"Another Synchro summon? This is power equal to Kamito's Xyz summoning. Its kinda scary." I hear Jasmine say. She's right, This is rather bad. Clear-Wing inbound.

Possessed-Fate has a smile on her face, she knows that I know what is coming now

"Level 4 Speedroid Double Yoyo and the Level 3 Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice, Tuning!"

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon – Level 7 – Dragon/Wind/Synchro/Effect 2500 Atk/2000 Def**

 **Once per turn, during either player's turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets exactly 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn.**

"Fate's Ace Monster" I say, And everyone gasps , He is a beautiful Dragon. Shame its currently trying to kill me though.

"I play Double Summon!"

 **Double Summon – Normal magic - You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.**

Uh oh.

"With my second normal summon, I summon Speedroid Shave Boomerang"

 **Speedroid Shave Boomerang. - Level 4 – Machine/Wind/Effect - 2000 Atk/0 Def**

 **Cannot attack the turn it is Normal Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change this card to Defence Position, and if you do, that target loses 800 ATK until the end of this turn.**

"I activate Shave Boomerang's Effect, and for its target I choose Clear Wing!"

"I activate Clear Wing's Effect. When a Level 5 or above Monster is targeted for a Monster Effect, Clear Wing can negate that Effect, destroy the targeting Monster, and gain attack equal to that Monster's attack in the graveyard until the end of this turn. DICHROIC MIRROR"

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 2500 + 2000 = 4500**

"4500 Attack points, From negating her own Effect!. Just how good is she" Zane yells , and the Possessed-Fate just chuckles and says "Yep".

"Battle! Clear Wing, Attack Hammer Mammoth. Whirlwind Hell Dive Slash!" Poor Mammoth, he explodes into particles

 **Kamito LP 3500 – 1900 = 1600**

A shard of floor cracks and slams into my goggles, breaking them, but protecting my eyes, I discard them and my mask at this point. Showing my face to the world once more.

"Ara Ara, there's the cute guy everyone remembers, finally showing yourself" Possessed-Fate mocks. My eyes are glowing purple at this point, people kind of notice that .

"Alexis you spend the most time with him out of any of us, any idea why his eyes are glowing?" Zane asks her and She shrugs and says "Nope, Not a clue"

I hear Mindy say "Damn, he's hot. Always wondered if his face was as hot as his body, and now we know it is.. Not sure why his eyes are glowing though, that cant be normal" Alexis says "Easy there Tiger. Assuming he wins this duel and frees her, he'll have his girlfriend/love/likely future wife back" Jasmine says "Star crossed lovers." They know nothing of our pain.

I overhear Ms Fontaine yell "Glowing eyes isn't a normal medical symptom, I'll have to look that one up" And see Crowler shrug and say "I don't know, it adds to his mystique."

"Makendama, Attack Numbers 101, Can't allow him to have 2 overlay units after all" Zane hears this and says "So he won't be able to use its effect. Clever. Though he was likely using it for defence anyway." I nod at that.

"I detach 1 overlay unit from Numbers 101 to negate its destruction" Possessed-Fate nods, having known that already.

 **Kamito LP 1600 -100 = 1500.**

"I set a facedown and end my turn." She says.

 **Turn 3 – Kamito**

"I DRAW" That'll work. Buy me a turn at least.

"Never seen Kamito struggle this much in a duel, Fate really is as good as him. He's going to need a really good draw to win this. " I hear Zane say. He's right. Joker or Odd-Eyes will do it. As will my field spell. I need Odd-Eyes to win this.

Possessed-Fate realizes I might have a plan and says "I activate the trap Compulsory Evacuation Device , forcing your Numbers 101 back to your hand."

 **Compulsory Evacuation Device – Normal Trap – Target 1 monster on the field, return that target to its owners hand.**

"Not so fast. I activate my Facedown card. Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos!"

 **Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos – Quickplay Magic. Target 1 "Numbers" Xyz Monster you control, except a "Numbers C" monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Numbers C" monster with the same number in its name as that target, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)**

"With the Rank 4 Numbers 101 Silent Honour Ark I REBUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK"

"Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and crush the light! CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! Rank 5! Appear Chaos Numbers 101: Silent Honors Dark Knight!"

 **Numbers C101 Silent Honors Dark Knight – Rank 5 - Aqua/Water/Xyz/Effect  
2800 Atk/1500 Def**

 **3 Level 5 monsters**

 **Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Numbers" monsters. If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Material: Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then gain Life Points equal to its original ATK. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Numbers 101: Silent Honour ARK", it gains this effect.**

● **You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Numbers 101: Silent Honour ARK" from your Graveyard**

Possessed-Fate comments on this "Ara Ara, I feel the power coming from that card, you really are going all out to beat me " She mocks once more.

"I activate Numbers C101's Effect. I attach your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as an Overlay unit."

"Clear Wing's Effect activates" Possessed-Fate says. Hah, she walked into that one "I negate C101's Effect and destroy it, gaining 2800 attack for Clear Wing. DICHROIC MIRROR!"

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 2500 + 2800 = 5300**

"That you do" I nod, "But you can only do that once per turn" "As Numbers C101 had an Overlay unit when it was destroyed, I activate its Effect, Reviving it from the grave in attack position, and gaining Life points equal to its attack. RETURN FROM LIMBO"

 **Kamito LP 1500 + 2800 = 4300**

"Now then, I activate C101's Effect again , as it's treated as a Separate summon to its other time. Attach Clear Wing as an Overlay Unit. Dark Soul Robber!"

Clear Wing becomes an overlay unit to C101, giving me an extra Level of protection. I'll likely need it.

"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul, Draw an Arc of Light across the Ether. Pendulum Summon. Appear, My Monster Allies."

"2 Level 4, Insight Magicians"

 **Insight Magician – Scale 5 – Level 4 – Spellcaster/Light/Pendulum/Effect**

 **1500 Atk/1500 Def.**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **If you have a "Magician" or "Entermate" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy this card, and if you do, place 1 "Magician" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, except "Insight Magician".**

 **Monster Effect**

 **You can discard this card, then target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, whose current Pendulum Scale is different from its original Pendulum Scale; its Pendulum Scale becomes its original Pendulum Scale until the end of this turn.**

"Numbers C101, attack Makendama with Phantom Flood!" Makendama explodes.

 **Possessed-Fate LP 4000 – 600 = 3400**

"Insight Magician, attack her directly!"

"From my hand, when you declare a direct attack, I special summon Speedroid Menkoat, this forces all of your Monsters into defence position.

 **Speedroid Menkoat – Level 4 - Machine/Wind/Effect - 100 Atk/2000 Def**

 **When an opponents monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your hand: You can Special summon this card from your hand in Attack Position, and if you do, change all face-up monsters your opponent controls to Defence Position**

"I thought Kamito had her for a second" I hear Mindy say. Not even close Mindy, I need Odd-Eyes for that.

"I end my turn".

 **Turn 4 - Possessed-Fate**

"I Draw"

"I play Pot of Greed. I draw 2 more"

 **Pot of Greed – Normal Magic – Draw 2 Cards**

"I play Raigeki, destroying all Monsters on your side of the field."

 **Raigeki – Normal Magic - Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**

"Insight Magicians both go back to the extra deck Face-up, but I had an overlay unit on C101, so, RETURN FROM LIMBO"

 **Kamito LP 4300 + 2800 = 7100**

"I play the spell Speed Rebirth, bringing back Beigomax from my Grave".

 **Speed Rebirth – Normal Magic - Target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand.**

 **Speedroid Beigomax - Level 3 – Machine/Wind/Effect - 1200 Atk/600 Def**

 **If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Speedroid Beigomax". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Beigomax" once per turn.**

"Beigomax's Monster Effect activates. Letting me add one Speedroid Monster from my deck to my hand . I choose the tuner Monster Speedroid Red-eyed Dice."

 **Speedroid Red-eyed Dice – Level 1 – Machine/Wind/Effect - 100 Atk/100 Def**

 **When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster you control, except "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", and declare a Level from 1 to 6; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn.**

"I summon Speedroid Red-eyed Dice, and with its Effect I target Beigomax, changing his Level from 3 to 4"

"Level 4 Beigomax and the Level 1 Speedroid Red-eyed Dice. TUNING!"

"Lively Soul of Swordplay, Come , Level 5 Hi-Speedroid Chanbarider!

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbarider – Level 5 – Machine/Wind/Synchro/Effect – 2000 Atk 1000 Def  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles: It gains 200 ATK. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 of your banished "Speedroid" cards; add it to your hand. You can only Special Summon "Hi-Speedroid Chanbarider(s)" once per turn.**

"Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Clear Wing"

 **Monster Reborn – Normal Magic – Target One Monster in either player's graveyard. Special Summon it.**

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon – Level 7 – Dragon/Wind/Synchro/Effect 2500 Atk/2000 Def**

 **Once per turn, during either player's turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets exactly 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn.**

Good thing my LP is boosted. She has 1 more card in her hand, likely to get rid of C101.

"Next I play Fissure , Destroying the Monster on your field with the lowest attack. As you only have 1. Numbers C101 is Gone. "

 **Fissure – Normal Magic - Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the lowest ATK (your choice, if tied).**

"You're wide Open now!" Crap. Really am glad my LP is up by 3300, I have Juggler, I should be fine. Juggler doesn't target. Living on Borrowed time though, Banking on some kind of miracle draw to win now. This is going to hurt like hell.

"Hi-Speedroid Chanbarider, Attack Kamito Directly." "At this point Chanbarider's Monster Effect activates. It can attack twice per turn, and when it declares an attack, it gains 200 attack permanently!"

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbarider Attack 2000 + 200 = 2200**

 **Kamito LP 7100 – 2200 = 4900**

"If these next attacks hit, Kamito loses" I hear someone say, Bastian, it sounded like. I hear Alexis say "He has a card in hand, it isn't over, it isn't over yet. Don't underestimate him. Kamito, you can do it." Her faith in me is astounding, and she's right, I've got at least one more good turn in me.

Possessed-Fate yells "Second Attack, Chanbarider!"

 **Hi-Speedroid Chanbarider Attack 2200 + 200 = 2400**

 **Kamito LP 4900 – 2400 = 2500**

"CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON, END THIS, ATTACK KAMITO DIRECTLY. WHIRLWIND HELL DIVE SLASH"

I hear the real Fate's Voice in my mind "Don't you give up! You can still win!" She's right. I WILL SAVE YOU FATE

Berserk mode fully takes over for long enough to snap me out of my state of mind. I emotionlessly say "I discard Entermage Damage Juggler from my hand to reduce the battle damage of the next attack to 0"

Possessed-Fate yells "Dammit, I thought I had you! You would have been one with the shadows"

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 5 – Kamito**

"I'm putting my heart and soul, my very existence, every essence of my being into this draw" I feel Fate, the real Fate, reaching out to draw with me inside my soul. "Heart and Soul, I DRAW!"

"YES!" My deck, you saved my life, and Fates, I thank you from the bottom of my soul. Everyone is shocked by my exclamation, to the viewers, it looks like I was about to lose.

Alexis smiles "I see he got the card he needed. I have a feeling he's about to win" Zane nodded, but Mindy and Jasmine still held their doubts saying "He's in a really bad position, can he really come back from this".

"One last time, Sway Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether. Pendulum summon. APPEAR, MY Monster ALLIES"

"2 Insight Magicians!" " "Appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes. Odd-Eyes PENDULUM DRAGON"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon – Scale 4 – Level 7 - Dragon/Dark/Pendulum/Effect 2500 Atk/2000 Def**

 **Pendulum Effect**

 **You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn.**

 **Monster Effect**

 **If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.**

"With the 2 Level 4 Insight Magicians, I BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK"

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon Rank 4 Dragon/Dark/XYZ/Effect 2500 Atk 2000 Def**

 **You can detach 1Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK.**

Possessed-Fate decides to mock me again "I was wondering when he'd show up, Won't work though, Clear Wing's Effect will prevent you from using your precious Treason Discharge Effect" I smirk at that and say "Who says that was my plan." She looks shocked at this, the cards I'm about to use were printed after her disappearance so she won't know what they do.

"Magician of Destruction who watches over contrast, Unite the stars under your sharp judgement. Destruction Magicians Pendulum Effect. Once per turn, I can target an XYZ Monster, and give it a Level equal to its rank. Dark Rebellion becomes a Level 4.

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon - Rank 4 - Level 4**

"Magician of Creation who watches over harmony, Fill the heavens with stars with your Arcane powers!. Creation Magician's Pendulum Effect, Once per turn, I can change the Level of 1 Monster I control equal to the Level of a Level 5 or above Monster I control. I choose to make Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon the same Level as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Making Dark Rebellion Level 7!"

 **Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon - Level 4 - Level 7**

"Two Level 7s, so a Rank 7. but why use Dark Rebellion that way. " Possessed-Fate ponders out loud

"You'll see" I say, Darkly.

"With the Level 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the Level 7 Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, I build the Overlay Network!"

"Dragon of dual coloured eyes. Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all who would dare to oppose you. Xyz Summon! Come forth, Rank 7! Dragon whose eyes glow with Rage.! Supreme King Black Dragon – Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

 **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon - Scale 4 – Rank 7 - Dragon/Dark/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect  
3000 Atk/2500 Def  
Pendulum Effect  
Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone: You can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone.  
Monster Effect  
2 Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters  
If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card in your Extra Deck. If this card is Xyz Summoned by using an Xyz Monster as a Material: Destroy as many Level 7 or lower monsters your opponent controls as possible, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed, and if you do, this card can make 3 attacks during each Battle Phase this turn. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zones as possible (min. 1), and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone.**

"OK, that monster is terrifying. It literally radiates power and energy." Alexis says out loud , and everyone around her says "Damn right" I chuckle darkly and say "You guys haven't seen anything yet. This is my souls true power. This is the power of those who would resist, those who would rebel."

"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's monster effect activates! When It's Xyz summoned with an XYZ Monster as Material, Its true power manifests. It destroys all Level 7 and below monsters on my opponents board, This doesn't target, and deals 1000 points of damage for each one destroyed. OVERLORD HOWLING" All 3 of Fates monsters. Menkoat. Chanbarider and Clear Wing all explode.

 **Possessed-Fate LP 3400 – 3000 = 400**

"During the turn that its Overlord Howling effect is successful, it can attack THREE TIMES! "

"WHAT " I hear shouts from … A lot of people. I hear Crowler say "This is Kamito's true power. Duelling for Fate, he's duelling at a Level even Yugi wouldn't have been able to achieve." I appreciate the compliment. People seem aghast at Crowlers comment, but he isn't wrong. Fate and I have both beaten Yugi in the past.

"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Attack her Directly. WRATH OF THE REVOLTING IMPERIALS, STRIKE DISOBEY! "

Possessed-Fate at this point says " I banish Three-Eyed Dice from my grave to negate that attack" I laugh darkly and say "And the other 2, How do you intend to block those, Ms Possessor" A Shadow Possessor actually looks terrified at this point, As it should. Now you will return her to me.

"Second and third attacks Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Attack her Directly WRATH OF THE REVOLTING IMPERIALS, STRIKE DISOBEY! "

 **Possessed-Fate LP 400 – 3000 – 3000 = -5400**

 **DUEL END – VICTOR – KAMITO**

"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Purge the possessor , Give Fate her mind and body back" I infuse duel energy into Odd-Eyes Rebellion, I barely have any strength left at this point, but enough to save Fate, that's for sure. Odd-Eyes Rebellion approaches Fates collapsed form, Seeing a card with a Mask on it, The Soul of the Possessor, It removes it from Fate carefully, without hurting her, and then Fires its attack at the possessors soul card, destroying it utterly, before dismissing himself. I hear shouts of "That duel, it makes the Pro-scene look weak" and "How much power do those 2 possess." I cringe at the word possess, after what was just destroyed.

On the brink of collapse at this point, I walk over to Fate, she wakes up for a second and says "Kamito. Its you, its really you!" before we both collapse simultaneously.

 **AN - Major plot duel this time. Tight and close duel for the main character, relying on a single draw to win, About how it works.  
– Changes - Anime Creation/Destruction (Because the Anime Versions are outright better) IRL Speedroids. IRL Clear Wing. IRL Crystal Wing. Buffed Bamboo Horse. IRL version would likely have been buffed anyway. Changed Edge Hammer, Jaden wastes that card the few times he uses it in the anime.**

 **Decided to Bring Fate back early so I didn't need to make her an 8th shadow rider and could stop Kamito angsting over her, Plus, she is the other main character, having her missing for 75% of Part 1 would be silly. She can fight against the Shadow Riders instead of useless Crowler this way, with Kamito replacing Banner, all of the Keybearers will be actually capable of winning. Except Bastian, he's incompetent and lost to an awful duelist like Tania in canon.**

 **Edit – Split the chapter in half, made more sense to end it where I changed it to than where I did before, fixed spelling, usual business. Afterwards, we will have new chapters soonish!**


	7. Chapter 7: Soar - Crystal Wing

**Chapter 7 – Soar – Crystal Wing! Recuperation and Relaxation**

 **AN – Preamble – I do not own Yugioh , Yugioh Arc V, Yugioh GX, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, or any of it save for any OC's I might add in the fanfic.**

 **An unknown amount of time passes – Duel Academy Infirmary**

I wake up first, in the Infirmary bed, injuries rather noticeable., including hyper-exhaustion, apparently, I can barely sit up. I hear a female voice say "He's waking up Mr Kaiba, you might be able to talk to him now" Dad's here? I suppose his son collapsing with severe injuries, and finding Fate would be enough to warrant that.

"Hey Kamito, You look like hell" Dad chuckles, more for his own sake than mine. The worry is evident on his face."I see you found her. She hasn't woke up yet. But I had the best medical team we had flown in to support the both of you. You sure did a number on your body, whatever you did in that duel." I manage to breathe out a word or two "Dad. Her condition. Be honest" He nods before replying "Better than yours actually. Its likely she'll have amnesia of some sort from the time she was missing, but everyone heard her recognize you at the end of the duel, so she might remember what happened before she came to the academy. Her Physical condition is in a better state than yours, You'll be out of action about a week, she'll be physically fit in a day or two."

I nod and say "Thanks. Mind Killing the head of the Disciplinary Action Squad for me? Got punished for searching the abandoned dorm, even though I found the clues that actually led Fate here." Dad has an annoyed look on his face , before saying "Wait, you found the clues that led her here? What'd you find? " I reply, still between laboured breaths "Shadows. Possessed that freaky Shadowy Kidnapper guy Titan. I was duelling him because he nabbed Alexis Rhodes, apparently as bait for something, when a bunch of weird Shadow creatures decided to attack. My C107 kept them away from me, they feared it" He mutters "As does everything with a brain" I chuckle at that, C107 is a friendly dragon, totally! I continue"But they possessed Titan. They told me 'You'll be seeing Fate sooner than you think' whilst I was duelling it. I think they told whoever took her that they duelled me, and the thing that possessed Fate decided to take its own initiative to eliminate me as a threat." Dad, ever the good man nods and says "Guess Titan is gone then, No big loss to the world. I'll see what I can do. Wanted an excuse to fire that ignorant woman anyway" I smile, before wincing , smiling hurts apparently .

"Get some sleep. I'll likely have to leave soon, but your friends Alexis and Zane have been checking in a lot" "How long was I out after the duel" I ask. Dad replies "Whole day. Its Sunday. I'll have some Lunch brought in later, Hospital food and Cafeteria food aren't the best." I nod, say goodbye to Dad, and fall back to sleep.

A few hours later, I awaken to see Fate, on the bed to my left, sat up, watching me. She speaks first "Kamito! If I could get out of bed and hug you, I would, I missed you so much. I was trapped like a prisoner in my own body. Clear Wing and I came up with a plan, to influence the possessor thing to come and duel you. You duelling that shadow guy was enough for it to work." She's crying at this point "Kamito I missed you, hasn't been a day where I didn't." I hold up a hand, and say "Don't cry Fate, tears shouldn't stain your beautiful face." She blushes and smiles at that "I made my life's goal about finding you again, even if it killed me, when you went missing, damn the consequences. Fate, I love you" She smiles, blushes,and wipes away the tears in her eyes "Dammit, I love you too Kamito!". She still loves me. Happiest I've been in 2 years, even with my current physical state.

"Heard about the silly punishment for searching the abandoned dorm. The head of the disciplinary action squad, grumpy old bitch that, your dad fired her, and put the others on probation." I laugh at that and say "Serves her right. I was seconds away from Sicking Odd-Eyes on them when they accosted me yesterday morning." She laughs and says "Wouldn't have blamed you if you had". "Heard the punishment is a Tag duel with expulsion on the line if you lose. At least I heard Crowler will let you pick your Partner. So, How about it? I'll be fit by then, I'll be your partner!" I smile, happy, truly happy for the first time in 2 years and say "But of course. Got New cards for you to check out when we can get back to the Boat." She becomes giddy at that "New cards! New cards!" We both become kids at the idea of new cards for our decks. "By the way, your Dad talked to Crowler, I've been enrolled officially in the Academy. Blue dorm. He also arranged special dispensation so I can stay on our boat with you! Well, his exact words were '2 years apart, If you separate them now, One of them is likely to kill you' " I laugh at that, Dads statement rings Scarily True. I don't want to let her out of my sight for a second, at the minute.

Zane and Alexis walk in at this point, finding me and Fate chatting away. Zane speaks first "That was a Brutal duel yesterday, How are you feeling?" I chuckle and say "Like I was run over by a Scary Sword and a Dragon sounds about right" "KaibaCorp's best medical team says I'll be fighting fit again in a week at the latest, but I'll be able to leave in 4 days." Zane nods and says "I'll leave you to your rest. Food will be in an hour or so, I heard someone outside say" I nod and both Fate and I shout "Thanks" as Zane is leaving. Alexis remains.

"Its good to see you're OK Kamito. You succeeded. You got her back. What's the goal now?" I don't even need to think about the reply "Sticking around, the shadows are up to something, maybe they'll bring your brother so I can save him too" She wipes a tear away from her eyes and says "Thanks. You're a saint" before she turns to Fate and asks "Fate, is it OK if I ask a question, you don't have to answer, but if you do know, I'd be grateful." Fate nods "Ask away. Can't guarantee I'll know or even remember. Things are a bit hazy other than the last couple of days before I came here, not sure I'll ever remember it all." Alexis hesitates a second before asking "Was my brother there... Wherever you were?" Fate looks confused and says "You'll have to describe him. Real names weren't exactly used. That thing that was possessing me didn't even have one." Fate says, meekly. Alexis describes him "Long dark brown hair, Taller than me, about Kamito's height. " Fate thinks for a second and then nods and says "Nightshroud, that's who comes to mind with that description. He was older than me by like... 2 years?. They'll likely come to the Island soon, the Shadows after something, I only ever heard them mention "The power of the 3" Not sure what they were on about, but it was the prime goal. The possessor of mine came here because Kamito would be a threat to them acquiring it." Alexis looks solemn for a second, before added resolve comes and she says "Thanks, I know that must have been hard for you, but I know we'll see Atticus again some day soon. Maybe Sheppard will know about the "Power of the 3" they were on about. " I ponder that and add "The Academy was built to protect the 3 Sacred Beast cards, is that what they were on about?"

Fate Shudders at the mention of the 3 Sacred Beast cards, and says "Yeah. I think it was." I nod at that and say "Plus side is, they aren't easy to steal, that I know of. You would have been the only duelist capable of stealing them, if you had got past me. Dad told me the protections require the keys to be won in a duel. We'll know soon enough." Both Fate and Alexis nod, Alexis says "Thanks, both of you, I'll leave you to it" before she leaves, likely heading back to her dorm.

Fate and I spend the next 4 days in Hospital, receiving multiple visitors, doctors check ups, scans, physicals, before She's recovered enough to duel , and I'm recovered enough to leave. We've seen Crowler, by this point, Fate registers herself as my partner for the tag duel (I pity our opponents) and we leave the Infirmary.

We help each other back to the Boat. I have to enter first, its still in Lockdown mode … From 5 days ago. I disable the Lockdown, let Fate aboard, and Key her into the Lockdown, setting it to allow just Myself and Fate to enter or depart. Fate's clothes and supplies have been delivered by now, She had to order more stuff, given that she's grown in the 2 years she's been missing. Fate turns to me, tapping me on the shoulder. I turn to face her, and her lips meet mine. "Thank you, for never giving up on me. I'll always be here for you" I wrap my arms around her, a tear falling from my face and say "I'd sooner die than let anyone hurt you again. I intend to destroy the shadows that took you, so we can have our lives back" Fate goes to unpack her new stuff, finding her missing hairbands left on her dressing table. She's happy at that I walk to her room , and open the door before saying "Check the bedside table." Fate opens the drawer. "MY PENDULUM NECKLACE, YOU SAVED IT ALL THIS TIME" She runs and wraps her arms around me, and gives me another kiss. "Of course. They were the first presents we ever bought each other. I've worn mine every single day as well.". "Wanna check out the new cards I had made for you? She nods enthusiastically at this.

We head to the card room, and I point to the drawer marked Fate. She opens it and looks through the cards

"An Accel version of Clear Wing? So kind of like the equivalent of a Rank-up for an XYZ? That is awesome. This card is... Rather powerful, kind of like your Odd-Eyes Rebellion" I smile at that, she's pleased. She spreads the new cards on the table in front of me. Those being the prominent new cards for her. Speedroids, Hi-Speedroid cards, as well as an upgraded Clear Wing.

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon – Level 8 Dragon/Wind/Synchro/Effect  
3000 Atk/2500 Def  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters  
Once per turn, during either player's turn, when another monster's effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster, and if you do that, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only.**

 **Speedroid Den-den Daiko – Level 3 – Machine/Wind/Tuner/Effect - 1000 Atk/1000Def You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko" once per turn.**

 **Speedroid Bamboo Horse - Level 4 - Machine/Wind/Effect - 1100 Atk/1100 Def  
If this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" monster from your hand, and if you do: It is treated as Tuner monster until the end of this turn.**

 **Hi-Speedroid Machago Ita – Level 5 – Machine/Wind/Synchro/Effect – 2000 Atk/1000 Def  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
During either player's turn: You can Tribute this card; increase the Levels of all monsters currently on the field by 1, until the end of this turn. If this card is in your Graveyard and you control a "Speedroid" Tuner monster: You can Special Summon this card, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only use this effect of "Hi-Speedroid Machago Ita" once per turn.**

 **Hi-Speedroid Puzzle – Level 4 - Machine/Wind/Synchro/Effect – 1300 Atk/1600 Def  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a Special Summoned monster: You can make this card's ATK become double its current ATK until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because this Synchro Summoned card was sent there from the field this turn: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard, except "Hi-Speedroid Puzzle"; add it to your hand.**

 **Speedroid Pachingo-Kart – Level 4 - Machine/Wind/Effect - 1800 Atk/1000 Def  
Once per turn: You can discard 1 Machine-Type monster, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it.**

 **Speedroid OMK Gum - Level 1 - Machine/Wind/Tuner/Effect - 0 Atk/800 Def  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned by its own effect. If you take battle or effect damage during the Battle Phase: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material: You can draw 1 card, reveal it, and sent it to the Graveyard, then if it was a "Speedroid" monster, the Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material gains ATK equal to that "Speedroid" monster's ATK.**

"I need to rebuild my deck! So many new and good cards to add" I laugh and point to the draw that says Synchro and say "Whole bunch more in there." She nods enthusiastically and gets to rebuilding her deck. I help when she asks for it. The whole process takes about 3 hours. After a quick lunch , and Fate putting on some casual clothes, with me throwing on some casual clothes as well. "Makes a change for you not to be dressed for war" Fate laughs. I'm of course still wearing dark colours. Light colours really don't suit me. "Makes a change for me to not be wearing a cape as well." I laugh, I had dropped all sense of casual when Fate had disappeared. Now she's back, I can enjoy life again. We decide to go for a walk. We walk towards the beach, at Fate's urging. Her "There's a duel over here" sense is tingling, apparently.

We come across Jaden duelling Syrus. If you can call it that. The duel, from an unknown turn, has Jaden ending it with a direct attack.

Alexis appears to be watching too. Fate calls out to the duelling pair "How can you be a Roid duelist and not have confidence. That's why you have problems, because you don't believe you can win, you don't believe your deck can win, and your deck is like "hey, if he doesn't believe in me, why should I help him" Once you've got THAT down, then you work on duelling skills and strategy. " Jaden nods emphatically at this and says "That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you as well Syrus. If you don't believe in your deck, your deck won't help you. Once you've got the belief in your deck down, THEN you work on the cool stuff. Can't let other people get you down. Just do it." Jaden then turns to Fate and says "Yo, Fate, You're a Roid duelist right? " Fate nods and says "Speedroid, but Stuff like Supercharge include Speedroids as well, Why?"

 **Supercharge – Normal Trap - When your opponent declares an attack while the only monsters you control are Machine-Type "roid" monster(s): Draw 2 cards.**

Jaden grins and says "You fit to duel? I want you to show Syrus not to underestimate his cards. Fate nods before replying "Give us 20 minutes, Going to grab a few things." Fate and I head off towards the Boat and grab the regular Roid card pack that neither of us will ever use or want, It contains stuff like "Vehicroid Connection Zone" And the fusions that go with it, as well as Supercharge, and other Roid supports.

 **Vehicroid Connection Zone – Normal Magic - Send to the Graveyard, from your side of the field or your hand, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a "Vehicroid" Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) The Fusion Monster Special Summoned by this card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spells, Traps, and Effect Monsters, and its effects cannot be negated.**

We head back to the beach, Seeing Jaden and Syrus still there, I toss Syrus the card pack and say "Let Jaden help you rebuild your deck. These are cards that fit your Vehicroid archetype and will support it" Jaden replies before Syrus can decline and says "Sweet, Thanks Kamito, Thanks Fate. With these new cards, we can make your deck wicked powerful, now all you gotta do is believe in it, and we'll win the duel next week."

"Still up for a duel Jaden?" Fate asks him, likely not caring if he says yes or no. Jaden nods and says "I'm raring to go"

 **Duel Start - Fate 4000 LP - Jaden 4000 LP**

"You call Jaden" I say, deciding to act as Referee as I don't have the energy or the clearance to duel yet.

"Heads" Jaden calls. I toss the coin, it lands on... Tails "Sorry Jaden. It's Tails". Fate grins and says "You first Jaden, I'll take Second."

 **Turn 1 – Jaden**

"I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in Attack Mode"

 **Elemental Hero – Stratos – Level 4 – Warrior/Wind/Effect 1800 Atk/300 Def**

 **When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects.**

● **Add 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand.**

● **You can destroy Spell/Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of "HERO" monsters you control,**

"With Stratos monster effect, I add Elemental Hero Bladedge from my deck to my hand"

 **Elemental Hero Bladedge – Level 7 – Warrior/Earth/Effect - 2600 Atk/1800 Def  
If this card attacks a Defence Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

"Next I play Fusion, Merging Bladedge with the Wildheart in my hand to form Elemental Hero Wildedge!"

 **Fusion – Normal Magic - Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.**

 **Elemental Hero Wildheart – Level 4 - Warrior/Earth/Effect 1500 Atk/1600 Def**

 **This card is unaffected by Trap effects**

 **Elemental Hero Wildedge. - Level 8 – Warrior/Earth/Fusion/Effect - 2600 Atk/2300 Def  
"Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge"  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack every monster your opponent controls (one attack on each monster per Battle Phase).**

"I set 2 cards and end my turn"

 **Turn 2 – Fate**

"I draw"

"As I control no monsters, I special summon Speedroid Beigomax!"

 **Speedroid Beigomax - Level 3 – Machine/Wind/Effect - 1200 Atk/600 Def**

 **If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Speedroid Beigomax". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Beigomax" once per turn.**

"Beigomax's monster effect activates. I add Speedroid Taketomborg from my deck to my hand"

 **Speedroid Taketomborg – Level 3 – Machine/Wind/Effect – 600 Atk/1200 Def**

 **If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only Special Summon "Speedroid Taketomborg(s)" once per turn.**

"Taketomborg's effect activates, in return for only being able to summon wind monsters for the rest of the turn, I send this card to the grave and summon a Speedroid Tuner monster from my deck" "I choose Speedroid Den-Den Daiko.

 **Speedroid Den-den Daiko – Level 3 – Machine/Wind/Tuner/Effect - 1000 Atk/1000Def You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko" once per turn.**

"Level 3 Speedroid Beigomax. Level 3 Speedroid Den-Den Daiko TUNING!"

""Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 6 Hi-Speedroid Makendama!"

 **Hi-Speedroid Makendama – Level 6 – Machine/Synchro/Wind/Effect - 2200 Atk/1600 Def  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **If this card attacks a Defence Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can only use each of the following effects of "Hi-Speedroid Makendama" once per turn.**

● **You can banish 1 Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **● If this card is in your Graveyard and you control no cards: You can Special Summon this card. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect.**

"So it begins" I muse out loud. Alexis turns to me and says "I doubt Jaden will do quite as well at surviving as you did against her." I nod and say "Even more so with the deck upgrades she has now" Alexis gasps , this is Fate with a stronger deck than the one I barely beat. Yeah, I wouldn't want to be the one facing her right now.

"I play Pot of Greed. 2 more Cards for me."

 **Pot of Greed – Normal Magic – Draw 2 Cards.**

"I normal summon Speedroid Double Yoyo, and revive Den-Den Daiko with its effect"

 **Speedroid Double Yoyo – Level 4 – Machine/Wind/Effect - 1400 Atk/1400 Def**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.**

"Level 4 Speedroid Double Yoyo. Level 3 Speedroid Den-Den Daiko. TUNING"

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon – Level 7 – Dragon/Wind/Synchro/Effect 2500 Atk/2000 Def  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters**

 **Once per turn, during either player's turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets exactly 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn.**

"I play Hidden Shot. I banish Double Yoyo and Taketomborg from my grave to destroy both of your facedown cards"

 **Hidden Shot – Normal Magic - Banish up to 2 "Speedroid" monsters from your Graveyard, then target that many cards on the field; destroy them.**

De-Fusion and Edge Hammer? I see the combo he was planning. Clever, but wouldn't work on Fate. She likely saw through it before I did.

 **De-Fusion - Quickplay Magic. - Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon all of them.**

 **Edge Hammer – Normal Trap – If an attack is declared whilst you control a face up "Elemental HERO Bladedge" Tribute 1 "Elemental HERO Bladedge" to target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that target's original ATK.**

"Ah, so you planned to use De-Fusion to split Wildedge and then use Edge Hammer to take out the attacking monster and deal damage. Shame that's out of the window." Fate chuckles.

"I banish Speedroid Den-Den Daiko from my grave to activate its effect. This allows me to Special Summon a Speedroid Tuner other than Den-Den Daiko from my hand or Graveyard. I choose... Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!"

"Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and the Level 1 Speedroid Red-eyed Dice. TUNING"

Wow, she's going through with it. Guess just me, Alexis, Syrus and ManKoala, I mean Chumley are watching. Isn't too bad a reveal I guess

"Shine your wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance. Synchro Summon! Come forth , Level 8 Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon – Level 8 Dragon/Wind/Synchro/Effect 3000 Atk/2500 Def  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters  
Once per turn, during either player's turn, when another monster's effect is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster, and if you do that, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. If this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only.**

"That dragon is beautiful" Alexis remarks I laugh and say "It's also scary powerful too. Its as strong as Odd-Eyes Rebellion" Alexis gasps, clearly remembering Odd-Eyes Rebellion.

"Whoa, I feel the power coming off that Dragon" Jaden says. Fate laughs and replies "Awesome, Right?" Everyone nods enthusiastically, in awe of the power before them.

"I banish Speedroid Beigomax from my grave to activate the effect of Makendama"

"Crystal Wing's effect Activates. I negate Makendama's effect, and Crystal Wing gains attack equal to the destroyed Makendama. DICHROIC MIRROR!"

 **Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon Attack 3000 + 2200 = 5200**

"BATTLE. Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, Attack Elemental Hero Wildedge"

"At this point Crystal Wing's other effect activates. When it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, it gains attack equal to the attack of the monster that it battles DICHROIC MIRROR!"

 **Crystal Wing Attack 5200 + 2600 = 7800**

"Go Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, Attack Wildedge. CRYSTAL EDGE OF GALE"

 **Jaden LP 4000 – 5200 = -1200**

 **DUEL END – VICTOR – Fate**

Jaden is the first to recover after that "Whoa Fate, Sweet duel. You guys will have no trouble in the Tag duel. Be sure to wear down the opponents for us " Fate laughs and nods before I give my commentary on the match " You had a good premise Jaden, you should run some Anti-destruction cards, like The Huge Revolution is Over. Protecting your back row is important if you're going to make plays like that." Jaden nods and says "I have the card, Its in my spares. Bought it after hearing about your duel with Zane. I'll put it in my main deck" Fate nods and turns to Syrus before saying "And you. Confidence. Belief. Man up, basically. Power bond isn't going to eat you. Work on those cards in the pack Kamito tossed to you, and have Power bond as an Ace card that you can pull out if needed. A Power bond Combo with 2 Cycroids into Pair Cycroid would give you a decent play against most people. And remember, never Power bond into back row unless you have De-Fusion handy." Syrus nods, finding courage at Fate's words and says "I will Ms Fate. " Like a Puppy , really that one. "Later you four. Heading back to the Boat. Kamito still looks exhausted. " Fate shouts, before everyone shouts their goodbyes.

We head back to the boat, conversing on the way, I speak first "So, Good field test for Crystal Wing, outside of our Simulators?" I ask her, she replies "Was one of the more powerful combos I could pull. Was too easy not to, with the hand I ended up with." I nod at that and say "Against Crystal Wing, I'd have to rely on an XYZ. " She thinks about that and says "From what I've seen of your cards, Launch into Requiem, or Just using S39 would work." I nod "That was my thought as well. We reach the boat, and head in for a night of relaxing together. The first true fun day in ages.

 **AN – That's the rewrite done, I WILL show Chumley the Man Koala vs Strange Hot Sauce man, because its an odd duel, plus, FLIPPING THE TABLE.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Table Flipping Koalas

**Chapter 8 – Table flipping Koalas**

 **AN – Preamble – I do not own Yugioh , Yugioh Arc V, Yugioh GX, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, or any of it save for any of my OC's**

 **Waking up in the morning, feeling an arm wrapped around me, I turn my head around and smile, seeing Fate there. "It wasn't a dream" I hear her mutter. I chuckle and say "Well, it could be a dream come true, as you are my dream girl" I smile Fate hugs me tighter. I yawn and say "So, what crazy plans do we have for the day?" Fate shrugs and says "Wander around and see what shows up?" I nod. "Back in a minute, grabbing a shower" I climb out of bed, grab some clothes and have a quick shower , coming down to find Fate watching TV. "Says here that one of the champs is in the area, wanna look around?" Fate asks me. I nod and say "You'll have to duel him, I still feel kinda light-headed. Did I use too much duel energy to destroy that evil card?" She says "I Don't know, but it's likely." I nod and say "I'd do it a billion times over, I got to save my most precious person." She blushes and says "I love you, just going to have a shower." I nod and say "Love you too, just going to check my servers then I'll start breakfast." Fate heads off to the shower.**

 **I walk over to my main computer and say "Computer, Silent input mode, 5 minutes" and the confirmation comes up on screen. I access a site I had saved, for when I found Fate. 22 Carat Diamond engagement band. I set it to order, I'll find a good time to propose. The order will arrive in several days.**

 **I go and make breakfast, and Fate comes down, dressed and ready for breakfast. We eat our bacon, because Bacon is great for breakfast, and grab our gear to head out. Fate yells out "Lockdown" and the computer replies "Lockdown is still engaged, only Fate Testarossa and Kamito Kaiba are able to enter or leave." Fate nods and says "right, lets go". We both have our capes on, though I lack my mask and goggles, and have done since I got my precious person back.**

 **Heading out towards the main building, Fate overhears Jaden's exceptionally loud tones "Yo, we prepared Chumley well, He'll totally be able to beat his Dad today so he can stay here" interesting gossip, we then overhear Syrus say "It'll still be tough, his Dad is the Australian Champion." I shudder, before uncharacteristically yelling out "EVIL HOT SAUCE MAN!" Jaden hears me and comes over to us , saying "Chumley's dad is an evil hot sauce man?" Fate nods, saying "He makes hot sauce that literally melts through tables. I duelled him ages ago, the very smell of that guys hot sauce almost made Kamito throw up." I shudder "Should be illegal" Fate hugs me and says "It's OK, the bad hot sauce man isn't here." I smile. Fate replies "Oi, Jaden, when is Koala-san facing his Dad?" I chuckle at Fate's nickname for Chumley. "After lunch, Couldn't get him to duel without lunch." I shake my head and say "Watch, Fate?" She nods, and says "Maybe I can see if he's improved over the years, He was kinda easy to beat back then." Jaden laughs and says "I'll show you where the match will be after lunch then?" We both nod and he runs off at speed.**

 **"** **Always on the move that one" I say, casually. Fate laughs and says, "Yeah, he doesn't slow down" We wander around a bit, giving Fate a chance to explore and look around, before we head back to the boat for lunch.**

 **Eating a quick lunch, Just some simple Sandwiches, crisps and fruit, nothing too fancy, we decide to head towards the Slifer dorm**

 **Jaden spots us and yells "Match is this way, should be starting in a minute" We nod and Fate replies "Gotcha, we'll follow you". We follow Jaden to a large room, and I try my best to hide behind Fate at the sight of Evil Hot Sauce Man. We hear an argument going on**

 **"** **Remember kid, you lose, you're stuck with me bottling Hot Sauce!" I cringe, I wouldn't wish that punishment on even Chazz. Fate yells out "Koala-san, you can't lose, having to be around all that Hot sauce would be worse than dying!" Mr Huffington hears this and yells out "YOU! You two are the ones who hate my Hot sauce." Fate shrugs and says "And you're the champion that I beat in a single turn, what of it." Syrus yells out "In a single turn, a champion? Is Fate really that good" I laugh and say "Better. She's literally the only person to ever defeat me." Fate nods and says "That reminds me, we'll have to duel again when you're fit" I smile and say "Yeah, definitely." Chumley and his Dad are arguing about the duel, before Fate yells "Just get on with it!"**

 **"** **DUEL" Both Koala-san and Mr Huffington yell**

 **Duel Start – Chumley – 4000 LP - Mr Huffington – 4000 LP**

 **"** **You can go first kid, You'll need it" Mr Huffington mocks.**

 **"** **I'll win, and I'll stay here with my friends!" Chumley replies forcefully.**

 **Turn 1 – Chumley**

 **"** **I Draw!"**

 **"** **I summon Des Koala in Attack Mode!"**

 **Des Koala – Level 3 – Beast/Dark/Effect – 1100 Atk/1800 Def  
FLIP: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand.**

 **I hear the sound of hand hitting face, and repeat the gesture myself, saying to Fate "Wanna bet he'll lose because of not getting that flip effect, when he would have won if he'd used it?" Fate nods and says "I thought the same, hence the facepalm."**

 **Mr Huffington laughs and says "Attack Mode, no wonder you're in the loser dorm, Des Koala has a flip effect that could have taken a chunk out of my life points, you're already handing me the win, I guess you WANT to come home and bottle hot sauce"**

 **Fate turns to me and says "Hot Sauce that melts through a wooden floor shouldn't be ingested by humans"I nod at that, having seen the hole in the floor.**

 **Jaden yells out "It's just one mistake Chum, don't give up!" Chumley snaps out of his funk and ends his turn.**

 **Turn 2 – Mr Huffington**

 **"** **I Draw!"**

 **"** **I summon Dizzy Tiger in Attack mode"**

 **Dizzy Tiger – Beast-Warrior/Earth/Effect – 1800 Atk/600 Def  
Negate the effect of face-down Defence Position Flip Effect Monsters attacked by this card.**

 **Turning to Fate, I say "Fate, didn't one of us duel this guy before. I remember seeing these odd cards" Fate nods and says "Yeah, Clear Wing won it for me. It wasn't a championship match though. But with that thing's effect, Des Koala's flip wouldn't have got off." I shrug and say "Book of Taiyou? Either way, face down would have saved him 700 damage"Fate nods at this**

 **"** **Dizzy Tiger, Attack Des Koala"**

 **Chumley LP 4000 – 700 = 3300**

 **"** **I end my turn" Fate whispers "Is he holding back?" I shrug**

 **Turn 3 – Chumley**

 **"** **I draw." Chumley growls out**

 **"** **I activate Koala March, this lets me revive a Des Koala from my grave, and special summon another from my hand!"**

 **Koala March - Select 1 Level 4 or lower "Koala" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it. Then, you can Special Summon 1 monster with the same name from your hand.**

 **Fate whispers "Advance Summon, Big Koala?" I nod at the likely outcome**

 **"** **I release the Des Koala's to summon their older brother, BIG KOALA!"**

 **Big Koala – Beast/Earth/Normal - 2700 Atk/2000 Def**

 **"** **Big Koala, attack Dizzy Angel!"**

 **Mr Huffington Life 4000 – 900 = 3100**

 **"** **I end my turn"**

 **Turn 4 – Mr Huffington**

 **"** **I draw"**

 **"** **I Summon Dizzy Angel!"**

 **Dizzy Angel – Fairy/Earth/Effect – 1800 Atk/400 Def  
This card is not destroyed by the effect of "Flipping the Table".**

I whisper to Fate "So he's about to use his board wipe, and then throw out a direct attack" She nods and says "This is clear example of why you run Anti-destruction cards!" I smile and agree

Back with Mr Huffington "I play Hot Sauce Bottle!"

 **Hot Sauce Bottle - Normal Magic - When this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

"Next I play FLIPPING THE TABLE!" He plays the card, and then literally flips a table with brute strength? Fate asks me "Action field?" I shake my head and say "Dramatic effect? This is the sort of thing you see in Anime." She laughs and says "Yeah"

 **Flipping The Table – Normal Magic - You can only use this card's effect while a monster that includes "Dizzy" in its card name is face-up on your side of the field. Destroy all cards except this card on your side of the field. Select and destroy cards on your opponent's field equal to the number of cards you have destroyed by this effect.**

The Hot Sauce bottle and Giant Koala (Chumley's older brother?) are destroyed, and Chumley takes the splash of hot sauce. I whisper to Fate "Remind me to never action duel this guy, that'd suck with real solid vision" Fate nods, saying "Melted bones"

 **Chumley LP 3300 – 500 = 2800**

"I attack directly with Dizzy Angel!"

 **Chumley LP 2800 - 1800 = 1000**

"I end my turn!"

 **Turn 5 – Chumley**

"I draw"

"I play Silent Doom to bring back big Koala in defence mode!"

 **Silent Doom – Normal Magic - Target 1 Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in face-up Defence Position, but it cannot attack.**

 **Big Koala – Beast/Earth/Normal - 2700 Atk/2000 Def**

 **"** **Next I activate Fusion!" Hmm, When did Chumley get Master of Oz. Its a rare card, not that powerful, but rare.**

 **Fusion – Fusion Summon 1 monster from your extra deck using monsters in your hand or on your side of the field as material. -**

 **"** **I Fuse Des Kangaroo and Big Koala together to make a whole new creature, The Thunder from Down Under, Master of Oz!"**

 **Des Kangaroo – Level 4/Beast/Dark/Effect - 1500 Atk/1700 Def  
If the ATK of a monster that attacks this monster is lower than the DEF of this card, destroy the attacking monster. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)**

 **Master of Oz – Level 9/Beast/Fusion/Earth/Effect - 4200 Atk/3700 Def  
"Big Koala" + "Des Kangaroo"**

 **"** **ATTA BOY CHUM" Jaden yells. I shrug before Fate says "He has to end it in this turn.. He needs an attack booster, like Wild Natures Release or something" I nod in agreement**

 **Mr Huffington says "As things are, its over, all it takes is a flip of the table"**

 **Chumley yells out "Master of Oz, attack Dizzy Angel, Outback Attack!"**

 **Mr Huffington LP = 3100 - 2400 = 700**

 **"** **I end my turn!"**

 **Turn 6 – Mr Huffington**

 **"** **I draw"**

 **"** **I activate 2 Hot Sauce Bottles" And that's that**

 **Hot Sauce Bottle - Normal Magic - When this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **"** **And it ends with a flip of the table, I activate FLIPPING THE TABLE"**

 **Flipping The Table – Normal Magic - You can only use this card's effect while a monster that includes "Dizzy" in its card name is face-up on your side of the field. Destroy all cards except this card on your side of the field. Select and destroy cards on your opponent's field equal to the number of cards you have destroyed by this effect.**

 **Both Hot Sauce bottles explode and pour over Chumley. Fate winces, saying "Yep, Never action duel that guy. That's just cruel and unusual punishment."**

 **Chumley LP 1000 – 500 – 500 = 0**

 **DUEL END – Winner Mr Huffington**

 **"** **Well Kid, a deals a deal, better get packing" Mr Huffington says, chuckling "Not surprised you didn't win though, I was a national champ." Fate and I step out of where we were observing and Fate says "Duelling isn't the only major course at the academy. With a bit more talent in that area, Koala-san would be a great designer, I've seen some of his art in class" I nod at that and say "He could already Rival Fate and I in terms of Artwork, He just needs the extra skill to know what makes a good card, to be able to design them" Mr Huffington shrugs and says "Hey, you're the two who hate my Hot sauce!" I nod at that , muttering "If it was Militarised it'd be outlawed." "Mr Huffington continues "I'll agree to let him stay, as your points have merit, if one of you two duel me and win!" Fate looks to me and says "You aren't clear for a few more days after your injury right Kamito" I nod and waving towards him and say "He's all yours then" Fate grins and says "Saving a promising career potential, I can live with that**

 **Duel Start - Fate -4000 LP - Mr Huffington – 4000 LP**

I pull out a coin and say "Your call my love" Smiling at Fate, She yells "Heads" I flip the coin, revealing a tails. Fate says "Damn" and Mr Huffington says "You first then, I know you're one of those ultra aggressive types" Fate shrugs.

 **Turn 1 – Fate**

"I draw" She chuckles, That's a terrible sign... for him that is.

"I set a card face down" Anti-table-flip card?

"I Summon Speedroid – Shave Boomerang!"

 **Speedroid Shave Boomerang. - Level 4 – Machine/Wind/Effect - 2000 Atk/0 Def**

 **Cannot attack the turn it is Normal Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; change this card to Defence Position, and if you do, that target loses 800 ATK until the end of this turn.**

 **"** **I Play Double Summon"**

 **Double Summon – Normal magic - You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.**

 **"** **I Summon Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice!**

 **Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice – Level 3 – Machine/Wind/Tuner/Effect – 300 Atk/1500 Def**

 **During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect).**

 **"** **Level 4 Speedroid Shave Boomerang, Level 3 Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice, TUNING"**

 **"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"** **  
Clear Wing Synchro Dragon – Level 7 – Dragon/Wind/Synchro/Effect 2500 Atk/2000 Def  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Monsters**

 **Once per turn, during either player's turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets exactly 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn.**

 **"** **I set 1 more card face down, and end my turn" I grin, I know her plan, or at least, I think so.**

 **Turn 2 – Mr Huffington**

 **"** **I draw!**

 **"** **I summon Dizzy Angel"**

 **Dizzy Angel**

 **"** **I activate 3 Hot Sauce Bottles!"**

 **Hot Sauce Bottle - Normal Magic - When this face-up card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.**

 **"** **Now I activate Flipping the table" He plays the card and goes to flip the table**

 **Flipping The Table – Normal Magic - You can only use this card's effect while a monster that includes "Dizzy" in its card name is face-up on your side of the field. Destroy all cards except this card on your side of the field. Select and destroy cards on your opponent's field equal to the number of cards you have destroyed by this effect.**

 **Fate grins at this "As your card effect would destroy 2 or more of my cards, I activate STARLIGHT ROAD!" I grin heavily at this. And Jaden says "So It's like Huge Revolution is over?" I nod and say "Similar, you'll see"**

 **Starlight Road – Normal Trap - When a card or effect is activated that would destroy 2 or more cards you control: Negate the effect, and if you do, destroy that card, then you can Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Extra Deck.**

 **"** **With Starlight Road's effect, Not only does your table not get flipped, but, I also get to summon Stardust Dragon from my extra deck"**

 **"** **Clustering Hope will become a new Shining Star, become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon ! Take Flight – Level 8 - Stardust Dragon!"  
** **Stardust Dragon – Level 8 - Dragon Synchro /Wind/Effect – 2500 Atk/2000 Def  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

"Dammit, I end my turn" Mr Huffington yells

 **Turn 3 – Fate**

"I draw"

"I activate my other facedown card, Hidden Shot, allowing me to banish 1 to 2 Speedroid monsters from my grave, in order to destroy an equal number of cards. I banish Shave Boomerang in order to destroy Dizzy Angel. Go Hidden Shot."

 **Hidden Shot – Normal Magic - Banish up to 2 "Speedroid" monsters from your Graveyard, then target that many cards on the field; destroy them.**

"With the Field Clear, First up, Stardust Dragon gets a Direct attack. Go Stardust Dragon, attack him Directly, Shooting Sonic!"

 **Mr Huffington LP 4000 – 2500 = 1500**

"Aagh!" He yells

"Now for the main event, Shine Brightly, Clear Wing, and Shred him with the power of Wind. Whirlwind Hell Dive Slash!"

 **Mr Huffington LP = 1500 – 2500 = -1000**

 **DUEL END – Winner – Fate**

Mr Huffington grumbles something about Overpowered kids, before saying "Well Congratulations Chumley, Better work hard and not make me reconsider it., and you two, get over your dislike of Hot Sauce." I grumble "Prefer having my insides stay as insides.." Before losing balance and starting to fall. I feel Fate catch me, and she says "Steady, you're not 100% yet, take it easy." before she turns to the others and says "Getting him back to the Boat, Have fun." It takes us half an hour at our current pace, but we reach the boat, with Fate opening the door for me. She helps me over to the couch, and then heads to the kitchen, grabbing us both a drink and some cake. "Never figured you'd be against an old opponent that happened to be a regional champ today." I say. She shrugs and says "Eh, Never figured we'd end up saving Des Koala's little brother's potential career, but the kid does have talent with his art. Not quite up to the standards of our Dragons, but up to the standard of the usual high grade card art. All he lacks is the design skills for mechanics, which he'd gain by experience and duelling skill." I nod at that, and we continue to just chat away, Fate entirely unaware of what I ordered for her this morning. Finishing our food and drink, Fate asks "Want to go lay down together until Dinner time?" I nod and hug Fate, who helps me over to our bed, and then climbs in next to me, cuddling up to me. I turn to her, giving her a quick kiss, before saying "This is one of the best feelings ever, y'know?" She says "Hmm?" I smile and say "This, no pressure, no duel academy, no outside world, this is my heaven, being with you." Fate blushes up a storm and says "Yeah, I agree". We snuggle up closer, and drift off.

 **AN – New Chapter - Yayifications! Losing all my work made me lose my muse for ages, so I stopped writing for a while. Reading through the story again on my phone made me see it needed rewriting, which got me back into it a bit. Changed the way Chumley is looked at, but he won't get any real duelling development until the end of series 1, where he gains a modicum of talent.**

 **Went with Hot Sauce instead of Sake, because Sake is tasty and Hot Sauce burns.**

 **I do have a strange way of writing these. I do the duels first, and then write the chapter afterwards, fitting in the bits during the duels, then the before, then the afterwards**


End file.
